Atracción
by Lumione Mlfy
Summary: Ginny Weasley estaba dispuesta a pactar con el mismo diablo para escapar de una vida de pobreza como hija de campesinos. Se convertiría en amante del conde a cambio de recibir la refinada educación de una dama. Lo que no podía prever era la inoportuna muerte del conde y la perturbadora atracción que sentiría hacia su hijo bastardo y heredero, Blaise Zabini.
1. I

**Nota de Autora:** Basada en el libro de **Kat Martin** , ambientara a los personajes de la saga de **Harry Potter** de la autora **Rowling**. Ni la trama ni los personajes me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivas autoras.

 _Espero disfruten la lectura_

 _Surrey, Inglaterra, 1800_

 _"¡Oh!, si yo pudiera ser como ustedes..."_ Agachada tras los setos que flanqueaban la calle que conducía hasta la magnífica Greville Hall, Ginny Weasley observó cómo el carruaje negro, con el dorado y reluciente emblema del conde en la puerta, pasaba de largo. Sentada en el asiento de terciopelo rojo, la hija del conde, lady Pansy, y sus acompañantes se reían como si no hubiera nada en el mundo que les preocupara.

Ginny observó con nostalgia mientras intentaba imaginar la sensación que debía de producir ir vestida con prendas tan hermosas y vestidos de la seda más brillante en tonos rosados, lavanda o de un verde prácticamente irisado; todos con un parasol a juego.

 _"Algún día..."_ , pensó con tristeza.

Al cerrar los ojos se imaginaba a sí misma con un vestido dorado muy brillante, su cabellera de un rojo fuerte, recogida formando bucles y sus delgados pies cubiertos por unos zapatos a juego. _"Algún día tendré mi propio carruaje -pensó-. Y un vestido diferente para cada día de la semana."_

Pero ella sabía que aquello no iba a ocurrir pronto, ni siquiera en un futuro inmediato, de modo que lanzó un suspiro.

Al volverse, dándole la espalda al carruaje que se alejaba, Ginny se levantó la falda por encima de los sucios zapatos y regresó a su casa a toda prisa. Hacía una hora que tenía que estar en ella. Si su hermano descubría lo que había estado haciendo se pondría furioso. Rezó para que se hubiera marchado al campo.

Pero cuando Ginny retiró la cortina de piel que hacían servir a modo de puerta de entrada, Percy la estaba esperando. Ginny miró a su hermano mientras éste la agarraba por el brazo con fuerza y la empujaba contra la pared rugosa de adobe y caña. Ginny se esforzó en mirarlo al rostro, hinchado y rubicundo, pero se estremeció de dolor al notar la enorme mano de su padre golpeando contra su mejilla.

 **\- Te dije que no te entretuvieras. Te dije que entregaras el encargo y que regresaras inmediatamente a casa. ¿Qué has estado haciendo? ¿Mirar a las chicas en sus preciosos carruajes? Andabas soñando como siempre, ¿no es cierto? Deseando algo que jamás tendrás. Es hora de que te enfrentes a la realidad. No eres más que una campesina y eso es lo que serás siempre. Y ahora vete a trabajar al campo.**

Ginny no discutió. Se limitó a alejarse de la furia que podía leer en el rostro encendido de su hermano. Salió de casa arrastrando los pies y, entre jadeos, retiró de su hombro la trenza de cabello. Todavía le ardía la mejilla a causa de la dolorosa bofetada que le había propinado su Percy pero se la había merecido.

Mientras Ginny corría por el polvoriento camino hacia el huerto, con el delantal ondeando al viento, alzó la barbilla con orgullo. Dijera lo que dijese su hermano, ella estaba convencida de que algún día sería una dama. Pervy no era uno de esos adivinos que había visto Ginny el año anterior en la feria. No podía saber lo que ocurriría en el futuro, y menos aún lo que le ocurriría a ella. Ginny tendría una vida mejor y se alejaría para siempre de la deprimente existencia que ahora llevaba. Era dueña de su destino y en algún lugar, más allá de la pequeña parcela de tierra que sus padres habían dejado para ella y su hermano, se encontraba su felicidad.

Pero por el momento, con sus padres muertos desde hacía mucho tiempo, Ginny tenía que trabajar de sol a sol. Barría el suelo de las dos habitaciones que formaban la casa y cocinaba los precarios alimentos que obtenían del la parcela de tierra que tenían arrendada. Recogía patatas, arrancaba nabos, pasaba la azada por el huerto y también ayudaba a su hermano en los campos de trigo.

Se trataba de una existencia penosa, agotadora y repetitiva que Ginny deseaba dejar atrás. Lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas y tenía un plan.

Una vez al mes, el cuarto conde de Greville, pasaba el día examinando sus campos y vigilando a sus trabajadores. Aquel día era más caluroso de lo habitual, el sol era una abrasadora esfera blanca que iluminaba la tierra otorgándole a los caminos llenos de surcos la consistencia del granito. El conde acostumbraba montar uno de sus sementales, pero aquel día, con tanto calor, optó por un ligero carruaje con la esperanza de que el toldo le proporcionara algo de sombra.

Se reclinó en el asiento de piel agradecido por la suave brisa que soplaba del norte. A sus cuarenta y cinco años, de piel aceitunada y cabellera negra y ondulada, con alguna que otra cana, seguía siendo un hombre atractivo y muy popular entre las mujeres. De joven había dispuesto de las mejores opciones, pues en tanto que heredero de un condado habría podido escoger entre la flor y nata. Pero a medida que se había ido haciendo mayor, sus preferencias habían ido cambiando. Ahora, en lugar de las habilidades de una amante experimentada, prefería la ternura y la exuberancia de la juventud.

Luis pensó en su actual amante, una joven que residía en Londres. Era la hija de una actriz a la que él había conocido, en el sentido bíblico de la palabra, en una ocasión. Mantenían relaciones desde hacía un año, y su cuerpo joven y tierno seguía excitándolo.

El mero hecho de pensar en sus pequeños pechos firmes y en su larga cabellera cobriza lo excitaba. La primera vez que Luis se acostó con ella, tenía tan sólo dieciséis años y era virgen. Desde entonces, él le había enseñado cómo complacerlo.

Ahora ella estaba a punto de alcanzar la edad adulta y su cuerpo ya no evidenciaba las formas casi femeninas que tanto habían atraído a Luis por lo que éste pronto se cansaría de ella. No tardaría en buscar a otra inocente chica más joven y bella, como siempre.

Sin duda una problemática predilección.

Al recordar los días de su juventud, Luis lanzaba alguna palabra malsonante. Se había casado con diecinueve años. Un matrimonio de conveniencia que únicamente había dejado amargos recuerdos de una esposa retraída y frígida, muerta hacía ya mucho tiempo, y una hermosa hija, en lugar del hijo y heredero que necesitaba, que no le servía de nada.

Estaba Blaise, por supuesto, su hijo bastardo, fruto de su relación con Mariel, la hija de un caballero de la zona. Mariel había sido salvaje y hermosa, tan imprudente y hedonista como él. Luis se resistía a aceptar que el chico fuera suyo, pero el parecido físico, fue prueba irrefutable.

Mientras el carruaje descendía por el pedregoso camino que conducía hasta la casa de su arrendatario, Percy Weasley, Luis pensó en su acompañante y en cómo disfrutaría de su joven cuerpo cuando regresara a la ciudad. Pero al ver a la hermana de Percy, que acababa de cumplir catorce años, su centro de interés cambió. Ginny era alta para su edad y su cuerpo era muy esbelto, y si bien todavía no era realmente una mujer, pronto lo sería. Con su larga cabellera colorada, unos grandes ojos azules, una boca suave y bien modelada y un rostro en forma de corazón, la chica iba camino de ser una auténtica preciosidad.

Cuando Luis acudía de visita, siempre se mostraba muy amable con ella. Aún no tenía la edad suficiente para él, a Luis le gustaba dejar una puerta abierta.

-

Autora: Tengo que actualizar mis otras obras...

Voz Interior: Yo te dije que subieras nueva obra...

Ok, ignoren esto jajajajaja Hola a todas, como están(?) Como siempre, su humilde autora les trae otra obra. La obra cuenta con un total de 26 capítulos, pero al igual que paso con Love Danger, los sub dividiré en más capítulos. Algunos largos y otros cortos.

Ahora, volviendo a la obra... Como notaron:

1-. Transcurre en 1800.-

2-. No habrá magia.

3-. La pareja estará compuesta por Blaise y Ginny. Esta es otra de mis parejas favoritas, y siento que se adaptaran a los personajes.

Ahora, lo más importante, la cual ustedes decediran... ¿la continuo? ¿la elimino? Ustedes deciden, con sus comentarios.

Espero sus comentarios...

Los saluda

 **Lumione**


	2. II

Declame: Adaptación del libro de Kat Martin ambientada a los personajes de la saga de Harry Potter de la autora Rowling. Ni la trama ni los personajes me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivas autoras.

Nota de Autora: Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Recuerden que...

1-. Transcurre en 1800.

2-. No habrá magia.

3-. La pareja estará compuesta por Blaise y Ginny.

Ginny observó el elegante carruaje negro que se aproximaba a su casa. Sabía que iba a venir. El conde los visitaba siempre el mismo día del mes.

Consciente de que la observaban, Ginny se alisó la falda azul y la limpia blusa blanca que había lavado la noche anterior especialmente para la ocasión. Percy estaba convencido de que Ginny flirteaba con Neville Lombotton, el hijo menor del tonelero, pero no era cierto. Lo qie él no sabía, era que Neville estaba loco por Hanna, la hija del carnicero, una de las pocas mujeres que Ginny podía llamar "amiga".

El carruaje avanzó entre una nube de polvo. El conde tiró del freno y descendió. A ojos de Ginny, las canas y aquellos extraños ojos verdes lo convertían en un hombre guapo. Teniendo en cuenta su edad, sin duda resultaba atractivo.

— Buenos días, señor —saludó Ginny mientras le dedicaba una reverencia de cortesía. Había estado practicando durante días y se alegró al comprobar que, al realizar aquella difícil maniobra, no había perdido el equilibrio.

— Un día precioso, señorita Weasley. —Luis la examinó con su acostumbrada admiración. Aquella mirada provocó que Ginny se sintiera una mujer y no una simple niña—. ¿Dónde se encuentra su hermano, en tan bonito día como este?

— Lamento informa que se fue al pueblo a jacer un recado. Debe de haber olvidado que usted vendría —Ginny no se había molestado en recordárselo. Había dejado que Percy se marchara para poder hablar a solas con el conde.

— Lamento no poder verlo, pero supongo que no tiene importancia. —Luis echó un vistazo a los campos, su afable expresión mostraba su conformidad—. Veo que los cultivos van bien. Si el tiempo sigue así, este año tendran una buena cosecha.

— Estoy segura de que así será. —El conde se alejó de ella y observó su carruaje, pero Ginny le agarró del brazo—. Perdóneme, señor, pero hay algo que quería hablar con usted.

Luis se volvió y le dedicó una sonrisa.

— Por supuesto, querida, ¿de qué se trata?

— ¿Me... me considera guapa? —Ginny estaba segura de que así era, pues el conde siempre parecía mirarla de un modo especial. Si la respuesta era negativa su plan se vendría abajo.

Luis esbozó una tímida sonrisa. Examinó la boca de Ginny y la línea de su mandíbula y luego observó sus pechos.

— Eres muy guapa, Ginny.

— ¿Cree que... que un hombre, alguien como usted... cree que dentro de algunos años... me refiero a que si un hombre como usted podría interesarse por una chica como yo?

El señor Greville frunció el ceño.

— Hay muchos tipos de interés, Ginny. Tú y yo no pertenecemos al mismo círculo social, pero esto no significa que no pueda considerarte atractiva. Creo que dentro de unos años serás una mujer preciosa.

A Ginny le dio un vuelco el corazón.

— Entonces, me preguntaba... He oído historias acerca de... acerca de las mujeres que tiene en Londres.

El hombre volvió a fruncir el ceño y le dedicó una mirada que ella no supo interpretar.

— ¿Qué historias has oído, querida?

— ¡Oh! Nada malo, señor —se apresuró a contestar Ginny—. Sólo acerca de las chicas... Que las trata muy bien y que les regala vestidos preciosos y cosas así.

Él no le preguntó dónde había oído aquellas historias. Todo el mundo en el pueblo sabía que, a lo largo de los años, el conde había tenido varias jovencitas por amantes.

— ¿Qué me estás preguntando exactamente, Ginny?

— Tenía la esperanza de que, tal vez, usted y yo podríamos hacer una especie de trato.

— ¿Qué clase de trato?

Ginny lo dijo todo de un tirón, como si de pronto se hubiera roto una presa.

— Quiero ser una dama, señor. Es lo que más deseo en este mundo. Quiero aprender a leer y a escribir. Quiero aprender a hablar correctamente y quiero llevar prendas bonitas. Y arreglarme el cabello. —Ginny alzó la larga melena para demostrarle de qué estaba hablando. Cuando Ginny la soltó, ésta volvió a caer hasta la cintura—. Si usted pudiera enviarme al colegio para aprender todas estas cosas... Si yo pudiera acudir a una de esas escuelas donde le enseñan a una a ser una dama, yo accedería a ser una de sus chicas.

Ginny observó cómo la mirada de sorpresa del conde se transformaba en una mirada especulativa, de un brillo pecaminoso, y sintió entonces los primeros indicios de temor.

— ¿Quieres que pague tu educación? ¿Es eso lo que me estás pidiendo?

— Sí, señor.

— Y, a cambio, estarías dispuesta a convertirte en mi amante.

Ginny tragó saliva con dificultad.

— Exacto.

— ¿Sabes lo que significa esa palabra?

A Ginny se le enrojecieron las mejillas pues sabía a la perfección que eso implicaría el compartir la cama con aquel hombre. Lo que no sabía es si supondría hacer algo más, pero no le importaba. Estaba dispuesta a pagar el precio que fuera necesario para abandonar a su hermano y dejar atrás su penosa vida en la granja.

— Creo que sí, señor.

El hombre volvió a mirarla con detenimiento, examinándola de pies a cabeza con sus ojos. A Ginny le dio la impresión de que el conde la estaba desnudando lentamente y sintió el ridículo impulso de cubrirse el cuerpo con los brazos. Pero en lugar de hacerla soportó el examen y alzó la barbilla estoicamente.

— Es una proposición muy interesante —dijo él—. Debemos tener en cuenta a tu hermano, por supuesto, pero conociéndolo, tal vez deberíamos buscar la manera de convencerlo. —El conde se agachó y tomó la barbilla de Ginny, giró su rostro a un lado y a otro. Pasó un dedo por encima de los labios de Ginny y luego asintió.

— Sí, desde luego es una propuesta interesante. Pronto tendrás noticias mías, querida Ginny. Hasta entonces, te aconsejo que no hables con nadie de este asunto.

— Muy bien, señor. Así lo haré. —Ginny observó cómo el conde se subía a su carruaje y hacía chasquear las riendas sobre el lomo de sus negros caballos. El corazón de Ginny latía muy deprisa y las palmas de sus manos estaban ligeramente húmedas.

Se puso nerviosa al pensar que su plan tal vez se convertiría en realidad. Acto seguido se sintió insegura. Ginny no pudo evitar pensar con temor que, a cambio de la oportunidad de disfrutar de una vida mejor, tal vez había vendido su alma.


	3. III

**Declame** : Adaptación del libro de **Kat Martin** ambientada a los personajes de la saga de **Harry Potter** de la autora **Rowling**. Ni la trama ni los personajes me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivas autoras.

 **Nota de Autora** : Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Recuerden que...

 _1-. Transcurre en 1800._

 _2-. No habrá magia._

 _3-. La pareja estará compuesta por Blaise y Ginny._

 _~~_

 _Este capítulo va dedicado a: PeaceLilith, Ruke Jimotoraku, AgusdiAngeloMalfoy (quienes han comentado) y a todas las personas que la tienen entre sus favoritas._

 _~~_

— Acaba de llegar, señor. ¿Lo dejo entrar? —dijo el mayordomo, Albus Dumbledore.

— Sí, inmediatamente, por favor.

Luis se esforzó por sentarse un poco más erguido sobre la cama y extendió una mano temblorosa para agarrar el vaso de agua que había encima de la mesita de noche. Antes de que el vaso llegara a sus labios, derramó un poco de agua en el borde de la mesita y en la cama. Un sirviente que permanecía muy cerca de él se apresuró a ayudarlo.

Bebió un sorbo y le indicó al hombre que se alejara con el vaso en el preciso instante en que se abrió la puerta y Blaise Zabini, su hijo recientemente adoptado y heredero, agachaba la cabeza para entrar en la habitación.

— ¿Querías verme?

La voz profunda y penetrante le resultaba familiar. Blaise no se acercó hasta el conde. Se quedó a los pies de la cama, con aire imponente. No cabía duda de que aquel hombre era su hijo. Tenía las mismas mejillas que Luis, la misma complexión delgada y de hombros anchos, las mismas largas pestañas y los mismos ojos negro como la noche

— El papeleo está terminado —le dijo Luis—. Ahora ya eres mi hijo y heredero legal. Dentro de muy poco tiempo..., cuando me lo indiquen los médicos..., te convertirás en el conde de Greville.

El amargo pensamiento hizo que un espasmo de dolor invadiera su cuerpo. Luis se inclinó hacia delante mientras tosía con violencia en el pañuelo que se había colocado encima de sus labios temblorosos. Se limpió un resto de saliva mezclada con un poco de sangre rosada. Jamás había pensado que acabaría de aquel modo, que se vería obligado a dejar su fortuna, su herencia, al hombre que tanto lo odiaba. Además no pensaba morir hasta dentro de otros doce años. Blaise no dijo nada, se limitó a mirarlo con rostro inexpresivo aunque hermoso.

Luis respiró con dificultad.

— Te he hecho venir porque hay algunas... cosas que me gustaría discutir contigo. Se trata de algo personal...

Alzó una ceja negra perfectamente arqueada.

— ¿Personal? Qué interesante... Supongo, puesto que los dos conocemos su afición por el sexo débil, que se refiere a una mujer...

Luis no quiso mirar hacia otro lado para evitar la penetrante mirada del muchacho.

— No exactamente, aunque de eso hablaremos enseguida. —Volvió a toser, con tanta fuerza que las venas de la frente se le hincharon. El conde maldijo en silencio la enfermedad pulmonar que lentamente le estaba matando. En cuanto se recuperó, volvió a apoyarse en las almohadas y mostró toda la palidez de su rostro—. Se trata de mi pupila.

Luis le hizo una indicación al sirviente, quien se le acercó para colocar un montón de cartas a su alcance. Luis depositó el fardo sobre su propio pecho, cogió la primera con mano temblorosa y se la entregó a Blaise.

Unos largos y oscuros dedos abrieron el sobre y Blaise le echó un vistazo a la carta haciendo gala de la carísima educación de Oxford que había recibido y que Luis había pagado. Luis no había reclamado al chico hasta que se había visto obligado a hacerlo. En todos aquellos años, no había pensado jamás en él, a pesar de que en ningún momento había abandonado sus obligaciones económicas para con él y su madre.

Blaise alzó la vista.

— ¿Está costeando la educación de esta chica?

Luis asintió.

— Y todas sus necesidades.

Blaise esbozó una sonrisa dura y frívola.

— No me había percatado de que tenía un alma tan benevolente.

Luis no hizo caso del sarcasmo.

— Tenemos un trato. —Luis le explicó el pacto que los dos habían acordado, sin obviar detalle alguno y esforzándose por no evitar la mirada desdeñosa en los ojos negros de su hijo—. Ginny tenía catorce años cuando empezó a acudir a la escuela. Ahora tiene dieciséis. Su hermano era uno de mis arrendatarios. Murió el año pasado totalmente alcoholizado. —Luis inspiró con dificultad y luego lentamente dejó escapar el aire—. Decide tú qué es lo que debes hacer con ella...

Luis examinó la carta, al parecer la primera de una serie que la chica le había escrito. El encabezado decía sencillamente: "Escuela para chicas Thornton."

 _Lord Luis Zabini, conde de Greville_

 _Querido lord Greville:_

 _Le envío un gran saludo. Puesto que éste es mi primer intento de escribir una carta, espero que no se fije en los errores que puedo haber cometido. Me hubiera gustado escribir antes, pero todavía no he aprendido lo suficiente para hacerla. No obstante, de ahora en adelante, al menos una vez por semana, agarraré una pluma y haré todo lo posible para mostrarle mis avances._ "

Blaise leyó el final de la carta y se la devolvió a Luis. Éste examinó su rostro pero no fue capaz de adivinar en qué estaba pensando su hijo.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? —le preguntó.

Blaise se limitó a encoger de forma evasiva aquellos anchos hombros que tanto se parecían a los de Luis. Vestía un abrigo negro y unos pantalones de montar también negros. La camisa blanca contrastaba mucho con su oscuro tono de piel.

— Usted le dio su palabra. Si tengo que ser conde, respetaré sus deseos.

Luis asintió. Por algún extraño motivo se vio invadido por una sensación de paz y se acomodó de nuevo sobre las almohadas. Sin ser consciente, reposó la mano encima de las cartas. Las había leído todas media docena de veces. Hacía más de dos años que no veía a la chica y jamás había llegado a conocerla realmente.

Pero, no obstante, se sentía cerca de ella, de un modo que no era capaz de explicar. ¿En qué momento se había convertido Ginny Weasley en alguien tan importante para él? ¿Cómo había podido suceder algo semejante? Luis sabía que era debido a las cartas. Luis se descubría todas las semanas releyéndolas una y otra vez. Jamás había contestado ni una sola ya que no habría sabido qué contarle. A medida que su enfermedad avanzaba, Luis había ido encontrando en ellas un rayo de luz para su mórbida existencia.

Tal vez convertir a Blaise en su heredero era un deber. Al menos, de ese modo, Ginny estaría protegida. Su hijo podía despreciar a un padre que jamás había conocido, pero Blaise era un hombre de palabra. El chico se había graduado en Oxford con las mejores calificaciones. Desde que había alcanzado la mayoría de edad había prosperado en el mundo de los negocios y, a pesar de que tenía fama de ser muy despiadado en sus tratos, jamás había dejado de cumplir una promesa.

— ¿Es todo? —Aquellos ojos negros y fríos se encontraron con los de Luis.

A pesar de que Luis estaba a punto de morir, no se mostraba triste.

— Sí... Gracias por haber venido.

Blaise hizo una breve reverencia a modo de saludo, se volvió y se dirigió hacia la puerta con largas y elegantes zancadas sin mostrar signo de duda alguno. El cuerpo dolorido del conde se estremeció. Tal vez podría haber convertido a aquella chica en su amante, pero jamás la habría tratado mal. Luis escuchó el eco de los pasos que resonaban pasillo abajo.

Por primera vez, Luis pensó que tal vez su insensible hijo mantendría el trato que había hecho con Ginny Weasley.


	4. IV

Declame: Adaptación del libro de **Kat Martin** ambientada a los personajes de la saga de **Harry Potter** de la autora **Rowling.** Ni la trama ni los personajes me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivas autoras.

 **Nota de Autora:** Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Recuerden que...

 _1-. Transcurre en 1800._

 _2-. No habrá magia._

 _3-. La pareja estará compuesta por Blaise y Ginny._

* * *

 _ **Londres, Inglaterra, 1804**_

Se oían risas procedentes del carruaje negro abierto que cruzaba Hyde Park. Era la voz profunda de un hombre unida a la voz más aguda y cristalina de una mujer. La tierra todavía brillaba a causa del rocío de la mañana y, a pesar de que la brisa soplaba suave, los rayos de sol ya asomaban entre las nubes e iluminaban el parasol color albaricoque de Ginny y el sombrero alto de piel de castor que lucía Harry Potter.

– Querida Ginny. –Dijo mientas tomaba la mano de Ginny y se la llevaba al labio–. Con tu melena al viento y las mejillas sonrosadas, pareces una princesa.

Ginny se ruborizó y bajó los párpados con la esperanza de ocultar el efecto que habían provocado aquellas palabras. Como todas las mañanas, Ginny se había encontrado con Harry en el parque. Tenía el aspecto de un aristócrata londinense. Aunque Harry vestía con cierto aire informal, sus prendas de ropa tenían un corte perfecto y estaban confeccionadas con tejidos muy buenos, de modo que le sentaban a la perfección.

– Me halaga, señor. –Ginny jugueteó con un pelirrojo pelo que sobresalía por debajo de su sombrero–. Hay algo de viento, he de suponer que debo de tener un aspecto horrible. Es muy galante por su parte.

– "El viento del sur toca la trompeta y con su hueco sonido sobre las hojas predice tormenta y un día revuelto."

Ginny se rió al reconocer la cita de _Enrique IV_ de _Shakespeare_.

– "Seremos azotados por un viento tan fuerte que incluso nuestro grano arecerá tan ligero como la paja, y el bien y el mal no podrán discernirse."

Harry sonrió complacido ante aquel detalle de ingenio.

– Eres encantadora, querida Ginny. Me siento un hombre muy afortunado por haberte conocido.

Ginny no dijo nada y se limitó a disfrutar escuchando los halagos de Harry y el sonido de los pasos de los caballos que cabalgaban por el camino.

Pero las nubes empezaron a espesarse y el cielo oscureció. La brisa se convirtió en un fuerte viento. Cuando se oyeron los primeros truenos a lo lejos, Harry hizo que los caballos giraran para regresar a casa.

– Será mejor que nos demos prisa –dijo–. Va a empezar a llover en cualquier momento.

El viento alzó las hojas alrededor de sus pies mientras Ginny tomaba la mano de Harry y ambos subían a toda prisa las escaleras de la gran mansión de piedra de la calle Brook. Ginny no estaba segura de cómo había ocurrido, de si había sido idea suya o de él, pero al cabo de unos segundos Harry se encontraba a su lado junto a la entrada y finalmente se quedó a tomar el té con ella. Ginny recordaba que Harry le había preguntado si su primo ya había regresado y ella le había contestado que no regresaría hasta dentro de dos días.

Ginny le dedicó una breve sonrisa al mayordomo, un hombre llamado Severus.

– El señor Potter tomará el té conmigo en el salón rojo –informó Ginny sin darle más importancia tras haber descubierto que todo lo que debía hacer para conseguir la obediencia de un miembro del servicio era evidenciar que deseaba algo–. ¿Te ocuparás de ello, Severus?

Delgado como un espantapájaros y con una cabellera que pareciera que nunca lavaba, el hombre apartó la vista de Ginny para mirar a Harry y luego volvió a mirarla a ella. Entonces ya no hubo duda de la expresión desaprobatoria de su rostro. El hombre se limitó a enarcar sus espesas cejas y dijo:

– Como desee.

Ginny, que se esforzó por evitar una sonrisa, agarro a Harry de la mano y lo acompañó hasta llegar al salón rojo. Le indicó que se acomodara en un sofá frente a la chimenea. Al cabo de unos minutos llegó el té y Ginny lo sirvió mientras pronunciaba en silencio unas palabras de agradecimiento por haber aprendido las normas sociales necesarias para moverse con soltura en el mundo de Harry.

Harry tomó un sorbo de la tacita con el borde dorado que ella le había dado mientras sus ojos, del color azul de la porcelana, se desviaban para mirarla.

– No sé cómo decirte lo mucho que me he divertido todos estos días que hemos pasado juntos.

Ginny dejó su taza y la tetera encima de la mesa.

– Yo también lo he pasado muy bien.

Había resultado divertido que un hombre guapo la hubiera cortejado.

El hijo de un conde, nada menos, había puesto a prueba sus artimañas femeninas por primera vez. Al principio Ginny se había mostrado cohibida; después de todo Harry era un miembro de la aristocracia que se encontraba muchos kilómetros por encima de ella. Pero su sonrisa y su encanto enseguida habían logrado que Ginny se sintiera cómoda a su lado.

– Ha sido maravilloso, Harry. Si no hubiera sido por ti, mis días en esta casa hubieran sido muy tristes.

Harry sonrió.

– El placer ha sido mío. Te lo aseguro. "Tus palabras han sido balsámicas y han convertido esta dura temporada en algo dulce y encantador."

Ginny notó cómo se ruborizaba. Harry siempre parecía recitar poesía. Era tan romántico, tan cortés...

– ¿Shakespeare? – Ginny sabía lo mucho que le gustaba Shakespeare, pero en aquella ocasión dudó por un segundo.

Harry asintió.

– Ricardo II.

Ginny bebió un sorbo de su té y luego depositó con cuidado la taza encima de la bandeja.

– Me encantaría verla representada algún día.

– Entonces te llevaré. –Harry se levantó y le tomo las dos manos a Ginny–. Querida Ginny. Tienes que saber cómo me siento.

Ginny miró las manos de Harry, entre las que reposaban las suyas. Eran unas manos suaves, pálidas; las manos de un caballero. A Ginny le latía el corazón muy deprisa. Seguramente era demasiado pronto para que Harry hablara de matrimonio.

– No sé... No sé qué decir.

Harry echó un vistazo a la puerta, Ginny no se había dado cuenta de que permanecía cerrada, se aproximó a ella y luego la abrazó.

– Sé que no nos conocemos demasiado pero, en ocasiones, cuando dos personas comparten una atracción tan fuerte, el tiempo es lo de menos. Tengo que besarte, querida Ginny. No he pensado en otra cosa desde el momento en que te vi por primera vez. Me he vuelto medio loco pensando en ello.

De pronto Ginny se sintió algo incómoda. Como bien había dicho Harry, sólo hacía una semana que se conocían.

– Harry, no creo que...

Los labios de Harry impidieron que Ginny pudiera terminar la frase. Era la primera vez que alguien besaba a Ginny, aunque ella había soñado muchas veces con ello. La sensación fue agradable, pero no despertó el fuego que había imaginado, no hubo pasión. Cuando Ginny notó la mano de Harry bajo su pecho, se quedó boquiabierta y Harry aprovechó para deslizar la lengua en el interior de su boca.

Ginny se sorprendió. ¿Cómo podía tomarse semejante licencia? ¿Acaso Harry creía que se trataba de la típica mujer que dejaba que un hombre al que apenas conocía la tocara con aquella libertad? Decidida a finalizar aquel beso, Ginny intentó alejarse de él golpeándole el pecho con las manos mientras Harry se apartaba bruscamente y se arrodillaba con tanta rapidez que estuvo a punto de golpearse con el sofá.

Harry respiraba con dificultad y se cogía las manos con fuerza.

– Zabinni... –fue todo lo que dijo.

Ginny no había oído la puerta. Ahora, mientras se esforzaba por comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo, vio que había un hombre de pie en el interior de la habitación. Era unos centímetros más alto que Harry, de piel oscura y cabello negro. Estaba serio y apretaba la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que parecía un busto de mármol. Sus ojos castaños la miraron con dureza.

– ¿Quién... quién es? –preguntó Ginny con dificultad.

– Creo que... su compañero... me conoce perfectamente.

Harry miró a Ginny con sus ojos verdes, confundido.

– Creí que me habías dicho que Greville era tu primo.

– Lo dije, pero esto no es...

El hombre alto hizo una reverencia con la cabeza.

– Blaise Zabini, quinto conde de Greville, para servirla, señora. – Todas y cada una de aquellas palabras estaban llenas de rabia mal disimulada. Cuando miró a Harry con sus ojos castaños, a Ginny le dio la impresión de que éste se estremecía–. La señorita Weasley y yo debemos hablar –dijo el conde con educación–. Creo, señor Potter, que será mejor que se marche.

Harry se levantó sin decir nada, con las manos pálidas y los puños todavía cerrados. Una ráfaga de aire frío pareció invadir la habitación mientras los dos hombres se miraban fijamente. Harry cerró con fuerza la mandíbula, se volvió y caminó hacia la puerta.

– ¡Harry... espera!

Pero Harry siguió caminando y salió de la habitación. Sus pasos resonaron en el pasillo.

Ginny fijó su atención en el hombre que había junto a la puerta.

– No... No comprendo lo que está sucediendo.

Blaise esbozó una sonrisa de hielo.

– Lo que ocurre, querida, es que mi padre, el cuarto conde de Greville, fue lo suficientemente bueno como para morirse hace dos años y dejarme su título.

Ginny, nerviosa, se humedeció los labios.

– El conde... ¿está muerto? –Le costó pronunciar aquellas palabras. Todo parecía dar vueltas a su alrededor.

– El anterior conde está muerto. Yo soy Blaise Zabini, el quinto y actual lord Greville, el hombre que ha estado pagando tus mejores vestidos, tu alojamiento, tu comida y tu educación. Como puedes imaginar, todo esto supone mucho dinero.

– Sí, estoy segura de ello. Ésa es una de las cosas sobre las que quería hablar con el conde, es decir, con usted.

No había llegado a conocerlo realmente, además hacía cuatro años que lo vio por última vez, pero estaba segura de que era él quien la había ayudado.

– Creo que hablaste con el conde acerca de todo esto hace algún tiempo. Tengo entendido que los dos llegaron a un acuerdo hace algo más de cuatro años.

Ginny tragó saliva con dificultad e intentó mostrarse valiente.

– Supongo que así fue.

– Por lo que tengo entendido, a cambio de los gastos y tu educación, acordaste que al alcanzar la madurez te convertirías en la amante del conde.

Lo que había dicho, sin rodeo alguno, era cierto.

– Sí, pero entonces yo... yo era muy joven. No me daba cuenta de...

– Ahora eres mayor, tienes casi diecinueve años, si no recuerdo mal, y ya no eres aquella chiquilla inocente, al menos eso parece por lo que he podido ver de tu conducta con el señor Potter –Ginny palideció–. Has recibido una amplia y muy costosa educación. Quiero pensar que durante todo este tiempo has llegado a comprender exactamente qué clase de trato hiciste, ¿no es así?

Ginny empezó a sentir náuseas.

– Sí.

– Además, has aceptado todo el dinero que te he enviado y has permitido que pagara tus clases.

– Sí.

– Has permitido que te comprara la ropa que vistes. El vestido que llevas ahora, por ejemplo.

De forma inconsciente, Ginny se alisó el precioso vestido de seda color albaricoque y rozó con los dedos una hilera de rosas bordadas. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

– Sí.

– Puesto que tengo razón, el acuerdo sigue en pie.

A Ginny se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y parpadeó varias veces para evitar que rodaran por sus mejillas.

– Sí... –Le dolía la garganta. Santo Dios, Ginny jamás había creído que llegaría aquel momento.

El conde se volvió y empezó a caminar dirigiéndose hacia el pasillo. Era un hombre alto, delgado y de piel oscura, y su presencia parecía haber quedado suspendida en la habitación a pesar de haberse marchado. Blaise se detuvo y se volvió una vez más para mirarla.

– Quiero que suba arriba, señorita Weasley. –Blaise no se molestó en esperar respuesta y se limitó a proseguir su camino, seguro de que Ginny, lo seguiría.

Muerta de miedo, Ginny lo siguió a unos pasos de distancia, como si de un señor y su esclava se tratara, sin hacer caso del insulto, escaleras arriba y a lo largo del pasillo iluminado hasta entrar en el dormitorio del conde.

Ginny jamás había estado en aquellas habitaciones. Se fijó en la alfombra turca de color azul y en las cortinas de terciopelo que impedían la entrada de los débiles rayos de sol que, aun así, intentaban colarse a través del parteluz de la ventana. Como era de esperar, la enorme habitación estaba tan oscura como el resto de la casa. Afuera cayó un rayo. Unas espesas nubes grises cubrieron el sol y la tormenta enfureció. Con un extraño silbido, el viento logró colarse por el alféizar de la ventana. Ginny ralentizó su caminar mientras el conde pasaba junto a los muebles con sobres de mármol de la salita hasta llegar al dormitorio. Blaise se detuvo a los pies de su cama, adornada con cuatro columnas de madera.

Ginny también se detuvo durante un instante sintiendo los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Notaba sobre sí la mirada de Blaise, sus ojos castaños, fríos como el viento del norte que soplaba fuera de la casa. El conde permaneció de pie mientras aguardaba, con una gélida expresión en el rostro, a que Ginny se acercase a él. La muchacha se detuvo al llegar a la puerta del dormitorio.

– Ciérrala –le indicó él. Su tono de voz era cortante. En lugar de la cólera que su hermano había manifestado con ella en algun momento, la fría ira del conde penetró en Ginny como si se tratara de algo mucho más aterrador.

Ginny se mordió el labio inferior y obedeció. Cerró lentamente la puerta con mano temblorosa.

– Ven aquí, Ginny.

Ginny no quería hacerlo. Bien sabía Dios que lo que quería era darse la vuelta y echar a correr. No era una chica cobarde, jamás lo había sido. Había sobrevivido a los azotes de su hermano. De algún modo saldría del atolladero.

Sin embargo tenía miedo. Se aproximó a él con las piernas adormecidas, rezando para que siguieran manteniéndola en pie.

– Hubo un trato –dijo–. Yo he cumplido mi parte. Ahora te toca a ti cumplir con la tuya. Quítate la ropa. Quiero ver lo que he comprado con el dinero que tanto me ha costado ganar.

Durante unos eternos segundos Ginny se limitó a mirarlo, horrorizada e incrédula.

– No puedo... No puedo...

– Si no hubiera llegado en ese preciso instante, te hubieras quitado la ropa para Potter. Ahora quiero que lo hagas para mí.

Ginny sintió un escalofrío que recorrió su espalda y se esforzó por evitar emitir el sollozo que estaba a punto de escapar de su garganta. ¡Por Dios, no podía ser cierto! De todas las cosas que Ginny había visto, ninguna era tan terrible como aquélla. Le ardían los ojos y amenazaban con llenarse de lágrimas. Hizo un último esfuerzo, estaba decidida a no llorar ante la despiadada bestia que ahora era el conde.

En lugar de llorar alzó la barbilla.

– Está equivocado, señor. No hubiera permitido que Harry se tomara esas libertades conmigo.

Arqueó una fina y delgada ceja.

– ¿No? –Blaise esbozó una amarga sonrisa burlona–. ¿Y esa escenita que he presenciado en el salón rojo? ¿Vas a decirme que no estaban abrazados como dos enamorados?

Ginny se mordió el labio inferior. Sólo había sido un beso y, además, desde el principio algo le había disgustado.

– Lo que vio fue... fue un error. Ninguno de los dos quería que eso ocurriera.

Blaise frunció las cejas hasta formar una línea oscura y furiosa y de su boca desapareció la sonrisa. Se acercó a Ginny con una expresión tormentosa en el rostro. Ella retrocedió un paso de forma inconsciente.

– Si crees que Harry Potter no tenía planeado seducirte es que eres mucho más ingenua que yo. Y ahora quítate la ropa si no quieres que lo haga por ti.

A Ginny se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Parpadeó repetidas veces para intentar que no cayeran hasta que finalmente lo logró. De algún lugar en su interior surgió el coraje. Debía de tratarse de un lugar cicatrizado por las crueldades que su hermano le había infligido Le había pegado muchas veces, pero jamás la había vencido y tampoco lo haría el conde.

Ginny se volvió para dar la espalda a Blaise mientras permanecía de pie con las piernas temblorosas.

– Tendrá que ayudarme con los botones.

El conde se acercó. Ginny escuchó el roce de los lustrosos zapatos negros de Blaise sobre la alfombra. El conde no atendió a los botones y se concentró en el calor de sus dedos al entrar en contacto con la nuca de Ginny mientras agarraba el vestido y lo abría violentamente hasta la cintura.

Ginny no pudo evitar un sollozo y cuando se volvió a mirarlo comprobó que sus inexpresivos ojos castaños no mostraban un solo ápice de compasión.

– Ahora haz lo mismo que he hecho yo. Quítate el vestido. –El conde retrocedió varios pasos, como si quisiera contemplar la angustia de Ginny desde cierta distancia.

A Ginny le temblaban las manos. Tomo la delicada seda de color albaricoque y dejó que el maltrecho vestido se deslizara por sus hombros. "Un vestido tan bonito", pensó durante un segundo. Jamás había tenido cosas tan bonitas. Intentó decir algo que pudiera convencer al conde de que lo que había ocurrido entre Harry y ella había sido un error, pero con una simple mirada supo que el esfuerzo sería inútil.

Ginny permaneció frente él vestida tan sólo con los zapatos, las medias de seda blanca, las ligas satinadas y un camisero muy ligero, de una tela tan transparente que mostraba los círculos rosa pálido de sus pezones y su anatomía femenina. Ginny se ruborizó mientras aquellos ojos de examinaban sus pechos. Prosiguió examinando su cadera, las piernas, los tobillos, y finalmente volvió a observar el rostro de Ginny.

– Suéltate el pelo. Quiero ver cómo reposa en tus hombros.

Ginny se mordió la parte interior de la mejilla sin saber si tendría el coraje suficiente para continuar. Sintió un escalofrío; luego otro. No podía soportar imaginar qué era lo que aquel oscuro e imponente conde pretendía hacer con ella. Volvió a barajar la posibilidad de echar a correr, de intentar salvarse. Pero creyó que aquel furioso hombre no la dejaría escapar.

Decidió hacer lo que él le pedía mientras rezaba a Dios para que intercediera y provocara algún milagro, con la esperanza de que de ese modo se le ocurriera algo para salvarse. Le temblaban tanto los dedos que apenas podía quitarse las horquillas que sostenían su cabello.

Al caer al suelo de madera, las horquillas provocaron un suave tintineo. Cuando se quitó la última horquilla, su roja cabellera le cubrió los hombros.

– Ahora la enagua*.

OH, Dios! Las lágrimas empaparon los ojos de Ginny, ahora ya no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo: rodaron por sus mejillas.

– Por favor... –susurró–. Lamento mucho lo ocurrido. Sé que no debería haberlo dejado entrar, pero no imaginaba que pretendiera besarme.

Blaise cerró los dientes con fuerza. Ginny cerró los ojos para no ver aquella alta silueta que se le aproximaba como si de una visión infernal se tratara. Se detuvo frente a ella y extendió las manos para tomarla por los hombros.

– No soy idiota, Ginny. Es evidente que Harry Potter es tu amante y ya que esto es así, a partir de hoy simplemente calentarás mi cama en lugar de la suya.

¿Su amante? Ginny se sintió miserable. Negó con la cabeza.

– Harry no es... mi amante. Jamás he... Nadie me ha... Ha sido la primera vez que alguien me ha besado.

Blaise apretó con fuerza los hombros de Ginny.

– Mientes.

– Digo la verdad. –Ginny examinó las arrugas del rostro de Blaise–. Nos conocimos la semana pasada. Yo paseaba por el parque y él... simplemente apareció. Hoy hemos ido a dar una vuelta con su carruaje. Empezó a llover, de modo que... le pedí que entrara a tomar el té. Entonces me besó.

En el exterior, la tormenta rugía furiosa y hacía crujir las ventanas. Otro rayo iluminó el cielo nublado, ensombreciendo los ángulos del rostro de Blaise. Ginny vio algo en sus ojos que no esperaba ver. Algo parecido al dolor. Algo que Blaise no había pretendido mostrar.

Blaise apartó sus largos y oscuros dedos de la espalda de Ginny. Por primera vez, Blaise se mostró inseguro.

– ¿No me estarás diciendo...? ¿No me estarás diciendo que eres virgen?

Ginny mostró una expresión afable. Bajó la mirada y la fijó en la alfombra. Examinó los tonos azules y rojos del complicado dibujo.

– Jamás permitiría que un hombre... No dejaría que... Sí, lo soy.

Blaise agarró la barbilla de Ginny y la obligó a mirarlo. Ahí estaba de nuevo, en lo más profundo de sus ojos. El dolor, la amargura, la herida, como si se tratara de un hombre al que su mejor amigo ha traicionado. Ginny no pudo comprenderlo, pero de algún modo la emocionó.

Se miraron durante un rato en silencio. Blaise estaba tan cerca de ella que Ginny podía notar el calor de su cuerpo, el roce de su ropa. El color de los ojos de Blaise empezó a cambiar y pasaron de ser de un chocolate a un color café. La ira seguía allí pero estaba empezando a cambiar, mostraba ya cierto brillo cálido.

Entonces, sin avisar, Blaise aproximó su boca a los labios de Ginny.

No hubo ternura en aquel beso. Fue duro, bruto salvaje. Un beso de castigo que pretendía borrar el error que Blaise había cometido. Por segunda vez aquel día Ginny había sufrido las consecuencias del deseo de un hombre al que apenas conocía, a pesar de que las atenciones de cada uno de ellos habían sido totalmente distintas. El beso furioso del conde violó su boca a modo de castigo aunque a medida que pasaban los segundos el beso había ido cambiando. Se había suavizado, se había hecho más cálido.

Ginny se balanceó mientras los labios de Blaise se movían junto a los de ella y empezaban a convencerla, a seducirla, convirtiéndose en algo que ella no esperaba, algo que tiraba de ella desde un lugar secreto y oscuro.

Algo mucho más conmovedor que el beso que había compartido con Harry Potter.

El contacto terminó de forma tan repentina y brusca como había empezado, y Blaise se volvió para dirigirse hacia la pequeña ventana; parecía tan aturdido como Ginny. Se alisó la cabellera negra y ondulada. Con la luz procedente de un relámpago, el cabello adquirió un tono azulado.

– Tal vez hayas dicho la verdad. Aunque en realidad no importa.

Pero, de pronto, apareció una grieta en la armadura que Blaise había llevado hasta entonces y, por vez primera desde que había dado comienzo aquella pesadilla, Ginny sintió un rayo de esperanza. Reunió el poco coraje que le quedaba y respiró con tranquilidad.

– No tengo ni idea de lo que está pensando... Lo que debe pensar realmente de mí. Sea lo que fuere, lamento mucho lo que ha ocurrido.

Blaise se volvió hacia ella.

–¿Lo dices en serio?

Ginny se humedeció los labios y notó todavía el cosquilleo que había provocado el beso.

– Hice un trato. Tal como dijo, usted ha cumplido su parte. Nunca tuve la intención de no cumplir la mía. Únicamente tenía la esperanza de que, ocurriera lo que ocurriese entre nosotros, lo hiciéramos de mutuo acuerdo.

El conde no dijo nada.

– Lo que quiero decir es que tenía la esperanza de que podríamos llegar a solucionar las cosas de forma amistosa. Creí que podríamos hablar de ello. No suponía que usted esperaba de mí que cumpliera con mi parte del trato la primera vez que nos viéramos.

Blaise dejó entrever su incomodidad.

– No era mi intención.

A Ginny se le aceleró el pulso mientras recuperaba la esperanza.

– Si eso es cierto querría pedirle un favor.

Blaise alzó una de sus pobladas y negras cejas.

– ¿Un favor? Creo que ya has recibido bastantes favores de mi parte.

Ginny apartó la mirada por un instante y se ruborizó al sentirse intimidada. Él ya le había dado mucho más de lo que ella podría haber deseado.

– Sólo le pido tiempo, señor. Como le he dicho, cuando llegué di por supuesto que tendríamos la oportunidad de conocernos un poco. Confiaba en construir una amistad antes de que nuestra relación progresara.

El conde se apartó de la ventana. Ahora que su ira remitía, su rostro no parecía tan rígido. Ginny comprendió por primera vez que, siendo más masculino, el conde era tan guapo como Harry.

–¿Amigos? –repitió el conde con tono burlón–. Tener una mujer como amiga es un concepto novelesco, señorita Weasley. Lo encuentro casi divertido.

Ginny alzó la barbilla. Su deseo habría sido no verse obligada a mantener aquella conversación prácticamente desnuda. Por otro lado, el hecho de que pudieran estar hablando era de por sí un milagro por el que se sentía extremadamente agradecida.

– No hay nada divertido en una amistad, señor. Y no veo por qué razón un hombre y una mujer no pueden ser amigos.

Blaise examinó la delgada enagua de Ginny y observó sus pechos al tiempo que ella se ruborizaba. Ante aquel escrutinio, Ginny tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por permanecer inmóvil.

– Hay muchas razones, querida señorita Weasley, que hacen prácticamente inviable la amistad entre sexos opuestos. El hecho de que no lo sepas me lleva a suponer que realmente debes de ser tan inocente como aseguras.

Blaise se acercó a Ginny hasta encontrarse a pocos centímetros de ella. Aunque Ginny era más alta de lo habitual, se veía obligada a tirar la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirarlo. El conde tomó un mechón de su cabellera y lo alisó entre sus dedos.

Ginny sintió una extraña sensación en el estómago.

– ¿Y cómo sugieres que debemos construir esa... amistad? –preguntó con tono de voz suave. Blaise le rozó el hombro al dejar caer el mechón de cabello, y el cosquilleo hizo que se le pusiera la carne de gallina, primero en el hombro y luego en el brazo.

Ginny estaba segura de que era la esperanza lo que provocaba los rápidos latidos de su corazón. Si Blaise aceptaba esperar antes de pedirle que se acostara con él, Ginny dispondría del tiempo necesario para convencerlo de que reconsiderara el trato.

– No había estado nunca en Londres –dijo mientras se esforzaba por dibujar una sonrisa con sus labios–. He visto muy poco desde que llegué. Tal vez podría enseñarme la ciudad.

– ¿La ciudad? ¿Qué quieres ver?

Ginny hacía trabajar su cerebro a toda velocidad mientras buscaba una respuesta que supusiera su salvación.

– La ópera, tal vez. ¡O una obra de teatro! Me encantaría ir al vez Shakespeare. Siempre he querido ver El rey Lear. Usted vive en la ciudad. Seguro que conoce lugares interesantes. Me encantaría ir a cualquier sitio que usted sugiera.

Blaise pareció considerar la oferta. Le dio la espalda a Ginny y reanudó su escrutinio de las ramas que golpeaban contra el cristal de la ventana.

– Muy bien, señorita Weasley. –Volvió a centrarse en Ginny–. De momento, dejaremos a un lado tus... obligaciones. Prefiero tener a una mujer contenta en la cama que a una que simplemente está allí porque yo quiero que así sea.

Ginny se balanceó tratando de ocultar el fuerte alivio que sintió en su interior y que le provocó incluso una leve sensación de mareo.

– Entonces será mejor que vuelvas a vestirte.

Ginny no lo dudó ni un segundo, recogió el vestido del suelo y se lo puso como pudo. Introdujo los brazos por las mangas, se lo subió por los hombros y finalmente, cuando estuvo completamente vestida, suspiró aliviada.

El conde no dijo nada más y Ginny interpretó aquel silencio como una señal para que saliera de la habitación. Sin hacer caso de los botones que faltaban del vestido y del hecho de que llevaba la cabellera despeinada, se dirigió hacia la puerta con la seguridad de que aunque la viera algún miembro del servicio no diría nada. Desde el día en que llegó a la casa, Ginny había notado que todos trabajaban de forma muy discreta y sombría. En la mansión pudo escucharse una leve risa. Tras haberse encontrado con su despiadado patrón comprendió por qué.

Esforzándose por mantener el maltrecho vestido en su lugar, Ginny se dirigió a toda prisa y en silencio hacia su dormitorio. Cuando llegó prácticamente corría. Una vez dentro, Ginny cerró la puerta a toda prisa y se apoyó en ella. Estaba a salvo. Pero ¿hasta cuándo?

Le hubiera gustado saberlo, le hubiera gustado que hubiera una salida para la situación en la que se había visto involucrada. Lo cierto es que no tenía muchas opciones. No tenía dinero, no tenía trabajo, ni tampoco tenía otro lugar adonde ir y le había dado su palabra.

Ginny se frotó los ojos, cerrados, y se esforzó por contener el llanto.


	5. V

**Declame:** Basada en el libro de **Kat Martin,** ambientara a los personajes de la saga de Harry Potter de la autora **Rowling.** Ni la trama ni los personajes, si no a sus respectivas autoras, yo simplemente los ambiente a mi modo.

 **Nota de autora:** Hola, holitas! Se que me extrañaron, a que sí.

Espero sus comentarios... Recuerden, esto hace muy feliz a un(a) autor(a). Pueden seguirme en Facebook como Lumione Mlfy.

 _1-. Transcurre en 1800._

 _2-. No habrá magia._

 _3-. La pareja estará compuesta por Blaise y Ginny._

-

"¡Me alegro mucho de encontrarme aquí, en la escuela de la señora Penworthy. El siguiente pasó para cumplir mis deseos al terminar la escuela: convertirme en una dama. De todas formas sigo pensando que tal vez jamás lo consiga. Las demás chicas son muy refinadas y parecen muy seguras de sí mismas. Siento que siempre estoy a punto de decir o hacer algo mal. Las he oído burlarse de mí a mis espaldas, pero por norma general no suelen prestarme demasiada atención. Cosa la cual agradezco. Me temo que si el secreto de mi verdadero origen se supiera me darían la espalda por completo."

El recuerdo de la carta desapareció lentamente. Blaise paseaba arriba y abajo ante la chimenea encendida de su dormitorio. A pesar de que había dejado de llover y de que la tormenta parecía haberse alejado, la tarde de agosto era muy fría y las hojas de los árboles seguían dejando resbalar algunas gotas que caían sobre la tierra encharcada. Estaba cansado, agotado por algo que no tenía nada que ver con su largo viaje de regreso a casa pero que sí guardaba relación con su desencanto y la extraña sensación de decepción que le acompañaba. Eran sentimientos incómodos, puesto que hacía tiempo que había aceptado que la vida no era más que una larga serie de pequeñas decepciones. Así era como funcionaba el mundo.

Blaise cogió el atizador que se encontraba junto a la chimenea y se arrodilló para avivar las rojizas llamas mientras repasaba una y otra vez la escena que había presenciado en el salón rojo. Volvió a enfurecerse como lo había hecho antes y agarró con fuerza el largo hierro que sostenía en la mano. Su ansiado encuentro con Ginny no fue como él había imaginado. Jamás supuso que encontraría a la dulce jovencita de las cartas en brazos del mayor vividor londinense, su peor enemigo: Harry Potter. Blaise maldijo a la chica por su traición y se felicitó en silencio por no haber perdido la calma más de lo necesario.

Tras dejar el atizador a un lado, se dirigió hacia un aparador de madera y se sirvió un brandy sin dejar de pensar en su llegada. Harry y Blaise habían sido compañeros de clase en Oxford. Con su buen aspecto y su poderoso apellido, Harry era un hombre consentido y arrogante, dispuesto a utilizar la considerable mensualidad de la que disponía para cultivar un círculo de amigos aduladores. Era de ese tipo de personas a las que les encanta ridiculizar y aprovecharse de las debilidades de los demás.

Siendo niño, Blaise se había enfrentado a los chicos que se burlaban de su condición de bastardo utilizando los puños para contrarrestar su crueldad. En más de una ocasión le habían castigado por pelearse en el patio de la escuela. Al final siempre acababa retirándose y así aprendió a no hacer caso. Aprendió a controlar su ira y su dolor y los reemplazó con un cinismo que alejaba de sí a las personas y le servía de escudo ante el mundo.

Supo mantenerse alejado de Harry Potter y de sus envenenadas palabras hasta la noche en que Blaise se lo encontró con Astoria Greengrass en un bar de Oxford. Astoria era una especie de bruja desvergonzada que solía ganarse unas monedas atendiendo las necesidades de los chicos de la zona. No lo ocultaba, pero Harry era tan egocéntrico que creía, erróneamente, que los favores de ella estaban estrictamente reservados para él.

La noche en que la sorprendió en la cama de uno de sus amigos enloqueció y puso patas arriba la habitación. Luego desató su enojo contra Astoria y le rompió un brazo y la golpeó hasta que Blaise, que casualmente pasaba por el pasillo, se vio obligado a detenerlo.

La lucha fue breve y dolorosa para Harry. Luchar con un hombre que había aprendido a defenderse con los puños dejó a Potter con los ojos morados, la nariz rota y el labio ensangrentado.

Aquello hizo que Blaise se granjeara un poderoso enemigo.

Al recordarlo, Blaise se ponía nervioso. Tomo un sorbo de brandy, bebida que no solía tomar a menudo, y luego hizo una mueca mientras el fuerte licor descendía por su garganta.

En una de las habitaciones del final del pasillo Ginny estaba ya durmiendo, con su cabellera encima de la almohada y sus preciosos labios suaves adormecidos. Jamás había pretendido exigirle que cumpliera su parte en el trato que había hecho con su padre, pero cuando la vio con Potter, luciendo las caras prendas de ropa que él mismo había pagado, algo en su interior lo empujó a actuar como lo hizo.

Le hubiera gustado matar a Harry Potter.

Blaise tomó otro sorbo de brandy y acto seguido depositó la copa encima de la repisa de la chimenea. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Convertir realmente a la chica en su amante? Sin darse cuenta, su mente empezó a conjurar vagas impresiones de los rosados pezones, de las largas piernas, de los pequeños tobillos cubiertos por las medias y del aterciopelado triángulo que mostraba su feminidad. Con su perfecta piel y sus delicados rasgos, Ginny había superado las mejores expectativas de su padre.

Luis Zabini no habría dudado en exigirle que calentara su cama, sobre todo después de haberla sorprendido en brazos de otro hombre. Pero Blaise no era como su padre. Al menos eso había creído siempre...hasta aquel día. Lo cierto es que deseaba a Ginny . Tal vez la había deseado incluso antes de conocerla. Cerró los ojos para evitar el repentino deseo que le invadió provocándole una erección.

Tal vez debería visitar el burdel de madame Brown. Lavender Brown estaba orgullosa de poder ofrecer a mujeres muy hermosas y hábiles en el arte de satisfacer a los hombres. Hacía bastante tiempo que Blaise no había ido a visitarla; tal vez demasiado, a juzgar por el dolor que ahora sufría.

Blaise suspiró sumido en el silencio. No deseaba a ninguna de las habilidosas prostitutas de Lavender. Quería a Ginny. Si había pagado para tenerla, ¿por qué no podía tenerla? Era evidente que la chica le pertenecía. Ya no le importaba si era o no la amante de Harry Potter. Blaise estaba decidido a conseguirla.

Ginny se despertó cubierta por una fina capa de sudor, con las sábanas a sus pies y el camisón subido hasta la cadera. Sabía que había tenido una pesadilla y, aunque no recordaba nada, sospechaba que estaba relacionada con el conde.

Ginny se estremeció y el frío de la habitación provocó que se le pusiera la carne de gallina. Bajó de la cama, se puso una bata de seda y abrochó los botones que había en la parte delantera.

Alguien llamó suavemente a la puerta y al instante el ama de llaves que, el conde le había asignado entró en la habitación. Su nombre era Silvie Thomas y se trataba de una chica de cabellera oscura, de unos veinte años, con unos ojos muy redondos de gacela y un rostro algo rechoncho.

\- Se ha despertado muy temprano señorita. Debería haberse quedado en la cama hasta que llegará yo para añadir carbón al fuego.

\- Bueno, es que tengo que hacer algunas cosas esta mañana -no era del todo mentira. Tenía la intención de acudir al parque con la esperanza de poder ver a Harry. Necesitaba hablar con él para intentar arreglar las cosas entre ellos, pero sobre todo quería salir de la casa antes de encontrarse al conde.

\- Entonces si va a salir, será mejor que la preparé.

Ginny permitió que Silvie la mimara mientras agradecía tener la mente ocupada. Con un vestido de muselina azul celeste, el cabello recogido, y tras colocarse sobre los hombros un chal de flecos indio, Ginny descendió las escaleras y se encaminó a la puerta, satisfecha de haber podido escapar sin que nadie se hubiera enterado. Si Harry aparecía en el lugar de encuentro habitual, cosa que Ginny dudaba, sería algunas horas más tarde. Así pues paseó durante un rato, entró en una pastelería y se tomó un trozo de pastel acompañado con una taza de chocolate.

Al extraer una moneda para pagar, la invadió un sentimiento de culpabilidad. Como había señalado el conde, Ginny llevaba las ropas que él había pagado y disfrutaba de la comida con el dinero que él le había enviado. Siendo niña, desesperada por dejar atrás su miserable existencia, no le importaba lo que hacía para salir adelante. Pero ahora le molestaba pensar que había hecho promesas que no estaba dispuesta a cumplir.

"Greville tiene razón -pensó-. Le pertenezco." Todo lo que había aprendido, todo en lo que se había convertido era resultado directo de la generosidad del conde. Tenía una gran deuda con él, pero estaba segura de que habría algún otro modo de pagársela que no implicara su propio cuerpo.

Tras dejar escapar un suspiro, Ginny se dirigió hacia el plátano al que acudía todas las mañanas. El césped estaba húmedo a causa del rocío y el aire todavía era helado. Se cubrió los hombros con el chal y esperó mientras rezaba para que su rubio príncipe apareciera.

Cuando Harry apareció Ginny se sintió muy aliviada, pues no estaba segura de volver a verlo más.

\- Ginny, pequeña..

\- Harry... creí que no vendrías.

Harry se acercó y la tomó de las manos mientras con la mirada descubría de nuevo el pálido rostro de Ginny y su evidente angustia.

\- Ni siquiera una docena de Grevilles habrían logrado evitar que viniera. Estaba muy preocupado. No debería haberte dejado sola..., sobre todo conociendo al conde como lo conozco. Estaba furioso y confundido.

Ginny logró esbozar una sonrisa con gran esfuerzo.

\- No te preocupes. Me alegro mucho de que estés aquí. Tengo tantas cosas que explicarte, tantas cosas que decirte... Tendría que haberlo hecho antes, pero... tenía miedo.

Harry sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su abrigo y secaba las lágrimas de Ginny; ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que rodaban por sus mejillas.

\- Ven. Siéntate aquí.

Harry utilizó el pañuelo para secar el rocío que cubría el banco que había bajo del árbol, y los dos se sentaron tomados de la mano. Harry la escuchó con el ceño fruncido mientras Ginny le contaba cuál era su verdadero origen y se esforzaba para poder pronunciar todas aquellas frases.

\- Ves, Harry, no soy la persona que creías. No merezco tus atenciones.

Harry le acarició la mano.

\- No seas tonta. Tu pasado no me importa. Lo que importa es la mujer que eres ahora.

Ginny apartó la mirada. Se sentía muy afortunada de haber conocido a un hombre como Harry.

\- ¿Dices que tu hermano era el antiguo arrendatario del conde? ¿Por eso Greville decidió ayudarte?

Ginny se mordió el labio. Cuando se dirigía al parque había decidido que se lo contaría todo a Harry, que admitiría no sólo su humilde origen sino también que le había vendido su cuerpo al conde a cambio de ropa buena y una educación cara. Le había contado la verdad sobre su pasado, pero aquel día había algo diferente en Harry, un brillo casi fanático en sus ojos mientras la miraba. Ginny recordó la enemistad que había prendido como el fuego entre Harry y Blaise, y el recuerdo evitó que no le contara el resto de la historia.

\- Mis padres habían muerto y mi hermano bebía demasiado. Y cuando lo hacía podía ser muy cruel. Le pedí al conde que me ayudara y lo hizo. -Era la verdad, no toda la verdad pero sí toda la que había sido capaz de contar-. No supe que el primer conde de Greville había muerto y que mi... gratitud... ahora era para su hijo.

\- Su hijo bastardo. -Harry casi escupió las palabras-. Blaise jamás se habría convertido en conde si su padre no hubiese enfermado. Era el único hijo varón que el conde había concebido y estaba desesperado por tener un heredero, aunque su hijo fuera también el hijo de una prostituta.

Ginny palideció al oír aquella palabra, y le molestó bastante el tono furioso en la voz de Harry. Supo que si ella se veía obligada a cumplir su parte del trato, Harry utilizaría aquel mismo término para definirla a ella.

Harry le tomó la mano con más fuerza con sus dedos calientes y algo húmedos.

\- Lo siento. Tú eres una dama. No debería haberte hablado de ese modo.

\- ¿Cómo... cómo es que sabes tantas cosas sobre él?

\- Fuimos compañeros de clase en Oxford.

\- Háblame de él.

Harry miraba hacia el camino principal que serpenteaba a lo largo de todo el parque. A pesar de ser increíblemente guapo, el sueño de cualquier mujer, Ginny no podía evitar comparar sus delicados rasgos con la extraña belleza de Greville.

Cuando Harry volvió a prestarle atención, Ginny vio en sus ojos una mirada diferente y extraña.

\- Es un hombre cruel, Ginny. Un hombre peligroso. En esa casa no estás segura.

Ginny se estremeció. Se acordó del frío modo en que el conde le había pedido que se quitara la ropa y no quería ni pensar lo que hubiera podido ocurrir en su cama.

\- En el colegio solía estar siempre solo -prosiguió Harry-. Su padre se responsabilizó de él y los ayudó tanto a su madre como a él, pero dudo que el conde le viera más de dos veces al año. Su madre era la hija de un escudero. Huyó junto a algunos nobles europeos casados cuando Blaise todavía era un niño. Su abuela se ocupó de él durante un par de años hasta que lo enviaron a un internado.

A Ginny le pareció una historia horrible, casi tan dolorosa como la suya.

\- Tal vez por eso se muestre tan duro e indiferente.

\- No lo excuses, Ginny. No se lo merece.

\- Lord Greville ha sido muy generoso. Tengo una gran deuda con él.

Harry se puso serio.

\- Una deuda que seguro querrá saldar. Blaise Zabini no hace nada a menos que esté convencido de que obtendrá algo a cambio.

Ginny pensó en el trato que habían hecho y evitó volver a estremecerse.

\- Cuando fuimos a la universidad había una mujer -dijo Harry-. Una chica llamada Astoria Greengrass que trabajaba en el pueblo. Por casualidad, una noche me los encontré juntos. Blaise estaba furioso por algo que la pobre Astoria había hecho. La golpeó salvajemente. No sé lo que hubiera ocurrido si no lo hubiera obligado a detenerse.

Ginny se mordió con fuerza la parte interior de la mejilla mientras intentaba evitar formarse una imagen de algo tan horrible. Entonces recordaba la terrible escena en la habitación del conde. ¿Si no lo hubiera obedecido le habría pegado? Intentó recordar el momento en que el conde aproximó sus largos dedos negros hacia ella, pero no lo logró.

\- Tengo que irme -dijo Ginny que, de pronto, al levantarse se sintió agotada-. Si no regreso pronto me buscarán.

\- ¿Cuándo volveré a verte?

\- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres que volvamos a vemos?

Harry le acarició la barbilla y luego rozó su mejilla con un dedo.

\- ¿Cómo puedes dudarlo?

\- Sé dónde vives. Me llevaste hasta tu casa el día que paseamos en tu carruaje. Te diré algo en cuanto pueda escaparme.

Harry examinó el rostro de Ginny y le acarició los labios con la mano.

\- Ya sabes lo que siento. No me hagas esperar mucho.

Ginny no contestó. No tenía ni idea de lo que le deparaba el futuro, ni siquiera sabía si tenía un futuro. Tal vez tendría que haberle contado a Harry toda la verdad y rogarle que la ayudara. Lo haría cuando volvieran a encontrarse. Si ella le importaba tanto como él aseguraba, la ayudaría a encontrar el modo de compensar al conde.

Blaise paseaba de un lado a otro de su estudio con un oído puesto en la entrada de la casa. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido Ginny? ¿Había huido con su amante? ¿Estaría tumbada en la cama de Harry con sus delgados brazos alrededor de su cuello, desnuda, estremeciéndose de placer bajo su cuerpo? ¡Inocencia y pureza, bah! No podía creer lo estúpido que había sido.

Escuchó un ruido y se detuvo. Distinguió los ligeros pasos en la entrada y supo que Ginny había vuelto. Se dirigió a la puerta a toda prisa.

Con un vestido de muselina azul pálido y el rostro ligeramente enrojecido por el aire fresco de la calle, se levantó la falda Y subió por la ancha escalera de piedra.

\- De modo que has decidido honrarnos de nuevo con tu presencia. -La voz profunda de Blaise la detuvo cuando se encontraba a medio camino del final de la escalera.

Ginny se volvió lentamente para mirarlo.

\- ¿Señor?

\- Me gustaría hablar contigo... En mi estudio.

El color de las mejillas de Ginny desapareció repentinamente. Sus hombros se tensaron mientras terminó de subir las escaleras. Blaise caminó por el pasillo y esperó a que Ginny entrara en la habitación. Luego cerró la puerta.

La miró.

\- Te esperaba más pronto. ¿Dónde has estado? -Blaise se esforzó por mantener un tono de voz neutro, pero fue incapaz de ocultar su ira.

Ginny alzó la barbilla. Ambos se miraron durante un instante.

\- Fui al parque como he hecho todas las mañanas desde que llegué. No le mentiría, señor. Si vamos a ser amigos debemos ser sinceros. Fui a ver a Harry Potter. -Blaise se irguió-. Pensé que merecía una explicación por la escena que presenció aquí ayer. Y que debía conocer mi verdadero pasado.

La ira provocó que Blaise cerrara la boca con fuerza aunque no pudo evitar admirarse por su franqueza. En una ocasión había creído en la honestidad de Ginny. Quería volver a creer en ella.

\- ¿Y qué ha dicho el señor Potter?

Ginny se mostró incómoda y, en aquel momento, Blaise supo que Potter le había revelado la sórdida verdad sobre su nacimiento.

\- Dijo... dijo que se conocieron en Oxford.

\- Te dijo que soy bastardo.

Ginny lo miró directamente. Blaise se preguntó si había algo en su tono de voz que revelara lo mucho que aquello le dolía.

\- Harry me ha dicho muchas cosas. Tal vez no debería haberlo hecho, pero no le he dado mucha elección.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque, ocurra lo que ocurra entre nosotros, me gustaría saber quién es usted, me gustaría conocer al hombre que me ha ayudado a convertirme en la mujer que soy. Mi pasado fue tan horrible como el suyo. ¿Cree que me siento orgullosa de haber sido la hermana de un borracho? ¿De un hombre que me pegaba cada vez que le venía en gana y sin remordimiento alguno? ¿Cree que me ha resultado divertido contarle a Harry que yo era una campesina analfabeta hasta que usted y su padre me enviaron a la escuela?

Ginny mostraba tanto dolor en su rostro que Blaise casi pudo sentirlo en sus carnes. Blaise desvió la mirada hacia la ventana. El día era gris y nublado y un sol muy débil asomaba por detrás de unas espesas nubes.

\- En realidad nos parecemos en muchas cosas.

\- Sí... Creo que sí. Su madre lo abandonó. La mía murió junto a mi padre cuando yo era tan pequeña que ni siquiera la recuerdo. Su padre fue, de algún modo, tan cruel como mi hermano. Si lo único que tenemos para construir una amistad es un pasado desagradable, es mucho más de lo que suelen tener otras personas.

El conde se alejó de la ventana y se aproximó a Ginny. Tenía un rostro tan bonito, tan inocente... ¿O se trataba todo de una gran farsa?

Blaise extendió un brazo y le acarició la barbilla a Ginny.

\- No tienes que volver a ver a Potter. Cuando se trata de mujeres es un tipo muy peligroso.

\- Es exactamente lo mismo que me ha dicho de usted.

Y, después de lo que había hecho Blaise el día anterior, ¿por qué no iba a creerle?

\- Harry me habló de una mujer con la que solía usted salir –prosiguió Ginny-. Una chica llamada Astoria Greengrass. Dijo que le pegó.

Blaise se quedó perplejo.

\- ¡Fue Potter quien la golpeó! La hubiera matado si yo no hubiera llegado a tiempo.

Ginny permaneció en silencio.

\- ¿Y qué me dice de lo de ayer? Arriba, en su dormitorio... Si no lo hubiera obedecido... ¿qué me habría ocurrido?

Blaise se mordió la mejilla por el interior de la boca.

\- No pegaría jamás a una mujer indefensa, si es eso lo que quieres saber.

Ginny no apartó la mirada y se asombró al comprobar lo que le estaba costando presionarla de aquel modo.

\- Si no hubiera creído que soy virgen, ¿hubiera sido capaz de lograr lo que quería por la fuerza?

¿Habría sido capaz de hacer algo semejante? Mientras observaba cómo Ginny se desnudaba, al ver su bonito y esbelto cuerpo, la había deseado como jamás había deseado a ninguna mujer. ¿La habría violado? ¿La habría obligado a tumbarse en la cama y la habría penetrado violentamente? Blaise cerró los ojos al recordar la brutal imagen y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

\- No te hubiera forzado.

Cuando la miró comprendió que Ginny estaba examinando su rostro. No creía que Blaise le hubiera contado la verdad acerca de Potter, pero el gesto relajado de los hombros del conde le indicó que podía sentirse segura a su lado.

\- Entonces existe esperanza para nosotros, señor.

Esperanza. Para Blaise aquélla era una palabra insignificante. Era tan fría como el insensible corazón que latía en su pecho.

\- Hablo en serio. No quiero que vuelvas a ver a Potter. Te prohíbo que vuelvas a verle.

Algo hizo que a Ginny le brillaran los ojos. Después el brillo desapareció. La débil chispa de esperanza que Blaise había visto se esfumó lentamente.

\- Como quiera, señor.

Blaise se preguntó si podía fiarse de su palabra. Luego se preguntó si Ginny realmente le creía.

Tres días más tarde, Blaise se sentó detrás del ancho escritorio de caoba de su estudio, sin la chaqueta y con la camisa remangada. Cansado, se frotó los ojos de forma inconsciente.

Después volvió a concentrarse en los libros de contabilidad que estaba examinando, aunque su mente no estaba en los márgenes de beneficios ni en los préstamos monetarios. Pensaba en la chica que se encontraba en el piso superior, en Ginny , la mujer a quien quería convertir en su amante. Su mente se vio invadida por imágenes que recreaban el pálido y esbelto cuerpo bajo una fina camisa rosa y se le aceleró el corazón. Todavía podía recordar la suavidad de sus labios cuando la besó. Podía aún saborear la dulzura de su boca. Únicamente había habido otra mujer en toda su vida que había logrado alterar sus sentimientos como lo hacía Ginny.

Alguien llamó suavemente a la puerta. Dos veces seguidas. Luego una tercera. Y sus dolorosos recuerdos se desvanecieron. Alguien giró el pomo plateado de la puerta. Blaise sonrió al ver a su mejor amigo, Draco Malfoy. Draco, un amigo de la escuela, era el hijo ilegítimo del duque de Rathmore. Su condición de bastardos los había unido. En aquel momento era lo único que los dos tenían en común.

\- Imaginé que te encontraría aquí -dijo Draco-, con tus libros. ¿Haces otras cosas aparte de trabajar?

Draco era prácticamente tan alto como Blaise aunque su complexión era algo más fuerte. Lucía una cabellera rubia y sus ojos eran de un tono gris.

Si Blaise era distante e inquietante, Draco era extrovertido, ligeramente arrogante y, en lo relativo a mujeres, un granuja completamente inconsciente.

\- En realidad no he hecho nada en los últimos días.

Blaise se levantó, se dirigió hacia Draco y le estrechó la mano.

\- Supongo que debería estar agradecido de que seas tan disciplinado teniendo en cuenta el dinero que me has hecho ganar a lo largo de todos estos años.

Desde que terminaron los estudios, Draco le había confiado sabiamente a Blaise la supervisión de la pequeña herencia que había recibido de su madre, así como las pequeñas sumas de dinero que el conde había repartido y todo lo que había logrado por sí mismo.

Como esperaba Draco, la habilidad de Blaise en las inversiones había convertido la suma en una pequeña fortuna que únicamente ellos dos conocían.

\- ¿Puedo saber qué es lo que te aleja de tus tareas? -preguntó Draco-. Ha llegado, ¿no es eso?

Su amigo sabía lo de Ginny, lo de las cartas y lo del trato que ella había hecho con el padre de Blaise.

\- Está aquí. Mientras tú y yo hablamos, ella está durmiendo arriba.

\- Supongo que no lo hace en tu cama.

Blaise sonrió tímidamente. Si Ginny estuviera durmiendo en su cama él no estaría allí, en el estudio.

\- Desgraciadamente no.

\- Creí que habías dicho que no querías que la chica se convirtiera en tu amante.

Blaise no dijo nada. Tal vez al principio no lo deseaba. Pero ahora era todo lo contrario. Desgraciadamente, después de su última conversación y del modo directo en que Ginny le había hablado, algunas de las creencias originales acerca de la muchacha habían vuelto a resurgir. Deseaba a Ginny más que nunca. Pero quería que ella llegara a su cama por voluntad propia.

\- No tengo por qué mentirte. La deseo, Claro. Desde el mismo momento en que la conocí. -Le contó a su amigo todo lo que había ocurrido desde que había llegado Ginny, incluida la relación de la chica con Harry Potter.

\- ¡Potter! ¿Cómo ha conseguido ese bastardo entrometerse tan deprisa?

\- Por casualidad. Ginny asegura que no se ha acostado con él. Pero no hay forma de saberlo con seguridad.

\- ¡Hay un modo! En cuanto te acuestes con ella sabrás si es tan inocente como asegura.

Al pensarlo, Blaise apretó los dientes con fuerza.

\- Sí, supongo que sí.

Draco se dejó caer encima del sofá de piel marrón y se apoyó en el brazo.

\- ¿Y cómo piensas seducirla? Forzar a una mujer no es tu estilo.

\- Tú eres el experto en mujeres. ¿Qué me sugieres?

Draco incorporó su largo cuerpo y se sentó más erguido.

\- Probablemente le regalaría algo: flores, bombones, alguna tontería... Intentaría llevarla a algún sitio, enseñarle la ciudad...

\- Vive en mi casa. Si llegara a saberse la considerarían una perdida. No puedo sacarla a pasear y que nos vea todo el mundo.

Draco consideró lo que le había dicho Blaise.

\- Es cierto, pero eso no es un problema. Puedo confeccionarte una lista de los lugares a los que suelo acudir con Teresa. -Teresa era la actual amante de Draco-. Hay un lugar muy discreto llamado Harmony en Covent Garden. O tal vez le gustaría jugar en algún local de la calle Jermyn. En realidad hay muchos más lugares interesantes a los que llevar a una prostituta que a una dama.

Blaise, al oír la palabra, frunció el ceño. No le gustaba pensar en Ginny como una prostituta.

\- Desgraciadamente no tengo tiempo. Pasado mañana me voy a Birmingham para comprobar el progreso de la nueva fábrica. Después...

\- Llévatela contigo. Las mujeres no se te resisten, Blaise, a pesar de que las que sueles llevarte a la cama no son tan ingenuas. Dale una oportunidad para que te conozca. Para que sepa realmente cómo eres y no te muestres como todos te conocen.

Blaise miró hacia arriba como si a través del techo pudiera verla en su dormitorio.

\- Me lo pensaré. Aparte de mis problemas debe de haber alguna razón más para que hayas venido a verme a estas horas de la noche. ¿De qué se trata?

Draco sonrió.

\- En realidad vi luz de la ventana. Sabía que te encontraría trabajando. Pensé que tal vez podría convencerte para que me acompañaras a ver a madame Brown.

Era una idea que el propio Blaise había considerado, teniendo en cuenta su actual situación y el dolor que sufría cada vez que pensaba en la chica que dormía en el piso superior.

\- Está bien, dame un minuto para que recoja mi abrigo. Enseguida vuelvo.

\- ¡Estupendo! ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no vamos?

\- Demasiado -gruñó Blaise-. Demasiado tiempo.


	6. VI

**Declame:**

Basada en el libro de **Kat Martin** , ambientara a los personajes de la saga de **Harry Potter** de la autora **Rowling.** Ni la trama ni los personajes, si no a sus respectivas autoras, yo simplemente los ambiente a mi modo.

 **Nota de autora:** Hola, holitas! Estamos a domingo y eso solo significa que estamos listos para un nuevo capítulo de Atracción. Espero que aun haya gente que lea la historia y que la encuentre de su agrado. Pueden seguirme en Facebook como **Lumione Mlfy.**

 _1-. Transcurre en 1800._ _2-. No habrá magia._ _3-. La pareja estará compuesta por Blaise y Ginny._

 **Capítulo VI: Viaje**

Ginny volvió a soñar en aquella noche con Harry, rodeándolo por el cuello mientras él le devolvía el abrazo tiernamente. De repente, Harry le daba un beso uno tierno, más como un roce de labios, una noble muestra de afecto.

De repente, Harry se desvanecía lentamente, convirtiéndose en una espesa niebla hasta desaparecer y que en su lugar surja el conde, abrazándola con fuerza, mientras la presionaba de forma indecente contra su largo y esbelto cuerpo.

Ginny luchaba para liberarse del conde, mas este no la soltaba y su abrazo se volvió más fuerte. El conde la empezaba a besar cálidamente para pasar a ser severo, exigente. Ginny sentía que era consumida por el beso que Blaise, hasta un punto en que empezaba a dudar de si realmente quería deshacerse de él.

Jamás llegaba a nada más allá, pues se despertaba temblando, asustada e insegura. Sintió su piel caliente y algo sudada. Al rato llegó Romelda a informarle que el conde la esperaba en el comedor que daba al jardín, en la parte trasera de la casa.

Ginny asintió, mientras sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza. Se acercó al armario para escoger un vestido sencillo. Tras vestirse apresuradamente, permitió que Romelda le arreglara la melena y luego se fue hacia donde el conde la aguardaba, mientras trataba de eliminar de su mente los retos del sueño que había tenido.

Ginny no quería creer lo que el conde le había dicho sobre Harry. Él era su príncipe azul, todo un caballero. No lo veía como una hombre que hubiera pegado a una chica. Pero algo en su conciencia que hacía dudar. Ya fuera el tono de voz de Blaise mientras le contaba la historia o tal vez había sido su expresión horrorizada cuando ella lo acusó.

Blaise ya estaba esperando cuando Ginny cruzó la puerta. Al verla, el conde se levantó y colocó la silla de respaldo alto a un lado. Ginny lo miró a los ojos, los mismos que estaban tranquilos.

Blaise se acomodó en una silla en la cabecera de la mesa y, de forma inconsciente, Ginny volvió a recordar el salvaje beso del sueño, o tal vez se trataba del beso que él le había pedido en su dormitorio. Fuera lo que fuese, Ginny hizo un esfuerzo por sacarse aquella imagen de la cabeza y confió en que el conde no se percataron del rubor en sus mejillas.

— Esta guapísima esta mañana, señorita Weasleys. Espero que haya dormido bien.

Ginny se ruborizó más aún.

— Bastante bien, señor.

— He estado pensando en nuestra conversación y, en concreto, en tu sugerencia.

A Ginny se le aceleró el pulso. ¿La sugerencia de convertirse en amigos antes de convertirse en amantes? Ginny rogó por el aplazamiento que aquello supondría.

— ¿Sí, señor?

— Gracias a tus cartas te conozco bastante bien, pero me temo que tú me conoces desde hace muy poco tiempo. De modo que me parece justo que hagamos lo que tú sugeriste y que pasemos un tiempo para poder conocernos mejor.

Ginny pudo sentir cómo su corazón empezó a palpitar más fuerte de lo normal. El tener que pasar mucho tiempo en compañía del conde era algo que no le apetecía lo más mínimo, y no importaba que hubiera sido idea suya ni que fuera la respuesta a sus plegarias.

— Puesto que debo realizar un viaje fuera de la ciudad, he pensado que tal vez podrías acompañarme.

— ¿Fuera de la ciudad? —preguntó Ginny con voz temblorosa.

— A la pequeña población de Cadamon, a unos cincuenta kilómetros al suroeste de Birmingham, para ser más preciso. Compré allí una fábrica textil no hace mucho.

Una docena de pensamientos pasaron por la mente de Ginny. El primero de ellos fue que debería pasar varias noches con el conde.

— Birmingham está bastante lejos.

El conde asintió.

— A más de un día de viaje de ida y otro de vuelta. Calculo que estaremos cinco o seis días fuera.

Ginny palideció. ¡Cinco o seis días! Dios bendito, ¿quién la protegería de él durante casi una semana? Ginny se humedeció los labios, algo nerviosa.

— Tal vez sería mejor que empezáramos nuestra amistad a su regreso.

El conde frunció sus negras cejas y sus labios dibujaron una expresión que Ginny ya conocía.

— Me temo que no puedes escoger. Saldremos a primera hora de la mañana. Espero no salir más tardar de las nueve en punto.

Ginny se forzó a asentir.

— Como quiera, señor.

— Entre tanto, creo que hoy podríamos ir de compras.

— ¿De compras, señor?

— Me gustaría comprarte algunos vestidos nuevos y los complementos que necesites.

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

— Pero si ya me ha comprado muchos vestidos preciosos. No necesito otros, puestos que los que tengo algunos nuevos aún. —Ginny no quería aumentar su deuda porque no quería tener que devolverle aún más de lo que le debía. Se lamentó en silencio.

— Para las ocasiones que tengo pensadas me gustaría que vistieras algo menos... conservador. Tus vestidos están bien para el día, pero de noche parecerías una chica recién salida de la escuela.

Ginny miró hacia la taza de chocolate que un mayordomo acababa de depositar frente ella.

— Eso es exactamente lo que soy —dijo Ginny en un tono suave de voz.

Blaise se puso tenso.

— Ya no eres una niña, Ginny, y no quiero tratarte como tal.

Ginny no añadió nada más. Sabía que Blaise estaba pensando en el beso que se habían dado y en la deuda que intentaba cobrar. Tras volverse hacia el mayordomo que se encontraba junto a la puerta, el conde indicó que sirviera el resto del desayuno y luego tomó un sorbo de su café sin apartar sus ojos marrones de Ginny.

Ginny hizo un nudo con su blanca servilleta por debajo de la mesa. Era un nudo parecido al que tenía en el estómago. El mayordomo sirvió un delicioso pastel junto a una cucharada de frambuesas maduras, pero Ginny había perdido el apetito.

Ambos terminaron de desayunar en silencio. En cuanto retiraron los platos, Blaise se levantó, se aproximó a la silla de Ginny y le extendió la mano para poder ayudarla a levantarse. Ambos se dirigieron hacia el carruaje que los esperaba en la entrada.

Ginny miraba por la ventanilla, mirando los paisajes de la ciudad. Pasaron frente a tabernas, cafeterías, carnicerías y mercaderes. No dejaba de observar, y Blaise no pudo evitar sentirse fascinado por el brillo de su rostro. No tardaron mucho en llegar a St James's, una zona plagada de tiendas elegantes donde solían acudir los habitantes más adinerados de la ciudad.

Blaise le indicó al cochero que se detuviera frente a una estrecha tienda entre una licorería y un ebanista. Sólo había una minúscula ventana y un pequeño letrero de madera donde podía leerse: "MADAME DUPREE. Costura."

— Adelante. —Blaise le ofreció su brazo y Ginny lo tomó dejando que el conde la acompañara hasta el interior de la tienda.

En la pequeña pero bien equipada habitación, varias mujeres trabajaban con rollos de telas de colores mientras cosían para completar las prendas que ellas mismas diseñaban. Una de ellas, una mujer de caderas anchas y bastante fornida, se levantó en cuanto Ginny y Blaise entraron en el establecimiento. Luego desapareció en la parte trasera de la tienda, tras una cortina de terciopelo, para ir en busca de la propietaria.

— ¿Cómo es que conocía...? —preguntó Ginny sin terminar la frase.

Blaise sabía que Ginny habría supuesto que él habría estado allí con anterioridad, comprando vestidos para otras amantes que había tenido.

— ¿Que cómo conozco la tienda? —terminó Blaise por ella.

— Supongo que no soy la primera mujer a la que ha traído aquí —dijo Ginny con un áspero tono de voz mientras lo miraba por debajo de su pequeña nariz respingona.

A Blaise le pareció divertido.

— En realidad eres la primera. Conozco el sitio porque mi padre hizo muchas compras aquí. Pague las cuentas después de su muerte. Como jamás le encontré defectos a su gusto, imaginé que sería un lugar adecuado para nuestro propósito.

Ginny alzó una de sus cejas.

— ¿Y cuál es nuestro propósito exactamente?

— Dijiste que querías visitar la ciudad y que tal vez te gustaría acudir a ver una obra de teatro o a la ópera. Para eso se necesita el tipo de vestidos que madame Dupree te puede ofrecer.

Ginny no dijo nada. ¿Qué podía decir? Después de todo, había sido idea suya. Blaise colocó una mano en la cintura de Ginny y comprobó que su talle era increíblemente estrecho. Se abrió la cortina. La propietaria entró en el salón con una sonrisa y se dirigió hacia ellos.

—¿Puedo ayudarlos, señor? —Era una mujer de cabello cano y algo arrugada. Sus mejillas estaban muy enrojecidas. Tenía unos largos pechos en forma de péndulo y escondía discretamente el escote tras un lazo atado alrededor del cuello de su vestido de seda de corte perfecto.

— Me gustaría comprar algunos vestidos de noche para la dama.

La mujer sonrió.

— Es usted Greville, ¿verdad?

Blaise no se sorprendió de que la mujer lo reconociera. Aunque no le gustaba tener que admitirlo, sabía lo mucho que se parecía físicamente a su padre. Blaise indicó que sí con un suave movimiento de cabeza.

— Soy Greville.

— El difunto conde, su padre, era muy buen cliente. Usted se parece mucho a él. —La mujer se concentró en Ginny—. Y usted, querida, debe de ser... una amiga... del señor...

Ginny se ruborizó. Apenas pudo asentir con la cabeza.

— Vamos, no tienes porqué avergonzarte. Yo había conocido a muchas amigas del difunto conde... Enseguida te vestiré de forma adecuada.

Blaise miró cómo las dos mujeres desaparecieron por una cortina y frunció el ceño. No le gustaba el aire de suficiencia con que madame Dupree había sonreído a Ginny ni la humillación que le había hecho el que Ginny se ruborizara.

Blaise la maldijo en silencio y deseó no haber llevado jamás a Ginny a aquella tienda. Siempre había odiado la constante necesidad de su padre de ir acompañado de jóvenes e inocentes mujeres. Blaise se parecía mucho a su padre físicamente pero ¿sería acaso mucho más parecido a su padre de lo que quería admitir?

Tras formularse aquella pregunta se estremeció, luego anuló aquella dolorosa idea tal como había aprendido a hacerlo, es decir, quitándosela completamente de la cabeza. Él no quería una colección de mujeres jóvenes. Él quería a Ginny Weasleys y, con un poco de tiempo, estaba seguro de que ella también lo querría a él.

Las dos mujeres regresaron. Madame Dupree hizo subir a Ginny encima de una especie de tarima baja y redonda frente a un sofá y empezó a envolverla con diferentes telas. Al principio Ginny se mostró reticente. Blaise sabía que la mujer estaba intentando descubrir para qué iban a ser utilizados los vestidos. Blaise no ocultaba sus intenciones. Quería acostarse con ella y haría lo que fuera necesario para conseguirlo.

Ginny permaneció erguida encima de la tarima, algo incómoda pues llevaba puesta únicamente una enagua, y el conde tuvo que esforzarse por acallar una repentina y violenta necesidad de abrazarla y de apartarla de la horrible mirada de aquella mujer. Ginny no dijo nada y se limitó a contestar a las preguntas que se le formularon directamente.

Después de todo, ella había nacido en el seno de una familia pobre y, finalmente, las preciosas telas, los preciosos terciopelos con rubíes y zafiros, los suntuosos satenes de colores crema y rosa, y las brillantes sedas esmeraldas y doradas lograron hacerla sonreír.

Aquella sonrisa agradó a Blaise y, de algún modo, lo reconfortó. Ayudó a la muchacha a escoger la tela y el estilo de cinco nuevos vestidos, dos más de los que tenía previsto comprar, simplemente para verla sonreír. Coincidieron en todo y se sorprendieron al descubrir que ambos tenían unos gustos muy parecidos. A pesar de que los vestidos eran mucho más cortos que cualquiera de los que Ginny había llevado hasta entonces, el estilo atrevido era el último grito en lo que a moda se refiere, y verla vestida con ellos lo ayudaría a limpiar su conciencia. Ginny era una mujer y no una niña. Una mujer preciosa y deseable. Una mujer completamente capaz de cumplir la parte del trato que había contraído.

Salieron de la tienda cargados con cajas y, tras una parada en el zapatero de la esquina para encargarle zapatos a juego con cada uno de los vestidos, ambos regresaron de nuevo al carruaje que los esperaba.

Prácticamente habían llegado al carruaje cuando Blaise vio una alta silueta de cabello castaño que salía de la mercería. Harry Potter caminaba por la acera con un montón de bolsas colgando del brazo. Potter no los vio y siguió caminando, pero en cuanto Ginny vio de quién se trataba se quedó inmóvil.

Al comprobar la reacción de Ginny, Blaise enfureció. Apretó los dientes con fuerza para intentar aplacar su ira. Ginny observó a Harry mientras éste cruzaba la calle hasta alcanzar el carruaje que lo esperaba. Al ver a un niño negro, de unos seis años de edad, que se apresuraba a abrirle la puerta del carruaje, Ginny frunció el ceño.

— ¿Ese niño es un criado? —preguntó Ginny sin dejar de mirar al niño, engalanado con unos pantalones largos de satén púrpura atados al tobillo y un chaleco a juego. Sobre su pequeña cabeza negra llevaba un turbante de estrás, con incrustaciones doradas y púrpuras, que le daba un aspecto ridículo, como si se tratara de una flor seca debido a un exceso de sol. En los pies calzaba unos pequeños zapatos dorados.

— Es un criado negro —le dijo Blaise—. Una de las últimas adquisiciones de Potter. Se lleva al chico a todas partes. Le gusta ver cómo reacciona la gente al ver el color de la piel del chico y el modo en que va vestido.

Ginny parecía incapaz de apartar su mirada. Siguió observándolos mientras Potter dejó caer las bolsas en las pequeñas y rosadas manos del chico para subir después al carruaje y cerrar la puerta. El chico se esforzó en tomar todas las bolsas, se las entregó a un mayordomo y luego intentó subir junto al cochero. Se tambaleaba de forma tan precaria que Blaise se percató de que Ginny se estremecía horrorizada. Finalmente el chico lo logró y Harry le ordenó al cochero que se pusiera en marcha.

— No puedo creer que sea capaz de tratar así a un niño —dijo Ginny en voz baja.

— Hay muchas cosas sobre Harry Potter que no podrías imaginar nunca —dijo Blaise en un tono seco y con el convencimiento de que Ginny no lo creería si se lo contaba. Tras tomarla por el brazo con firmeza, deseándole internamente a Potter la peor de las suertes, la acompañó calle abajo.

-

Por mucho que Ginny no lo deseara, el día siguiente llegó, y con él, el viaje a Birmingham. Había pasado la noche pensando en el conde y en Harry, recordando la preocupación y la inesperada muestra de comprensión que había reconocido en los ojos de lord Greville en la tienda de la modista. Blaise se había percatado de su incomodidad y de su sensación de humillación. Durante unos segundos Ginny incluso llegó a pensar que Blaise la tomaría en brazos y se la llevaría de allí y luego estaba Harry.

Seguramente Greville estaba equivocado acerca de lo del chico que acompañaba a Harry Potter. Tal vez era huérfano y por eso Harry lo estaba ayudando, tomándolo casi como un empleado. De todas formas, a Ginny le preocupaba el modo en que Harry se había comportado con él, como si fuera una especie de premio que debiera mostrar.

Ginny intentó imaginar a lord Greville tratando de aquel modo a un niño, pero no logró formarse imagen alguna.

El carruaje esperaba frente a la casa cuando Ginny descendió por las escaleras. Había hecho la maleta y estaba lista incluso antes de la hora prevista. Su ama de llaves, Romelda, estaba nerviosa y sostenía una maleta de viaje en la mano.

Blaise Zabini entró en casa al cabo de pocos minutos. Ginny se esforzó en sonreír.

— Estamos listas, señor.

Blaise le dedicó una sonrisa y frunció el ceño.

— Creí que lo habías entendido. Tengo mucho trabajo y voy a necesitar tranquilidad. Puesto que sólo vamos en un carruaje, tu ama de llaves no podrá acompañarte.

Ginny parpadeó sorprendida.

— Pero tiene que dejarla venir. No es propio de una dama. ¿Cómo podría arreglármelas sin ella? ¿Quién me ayudaría a desvestirme?

— Te las has arreglado durante muchos años sin una sirvienta, de modo que imagino que podrás arreglártelas unos días más.

Era completamente impropio, pero Ginny no discutió ya que estaba segura de que no conseguiría nada. Se colocó a un lado mientras la menuda ama de llaves volvía a subir las escaleras. Balise la tomó del brazo y descendieron juntos las escaleras de la vieja mansión de piedra. La ayudó a subir al carruaje y tomó asiento en diagonal a ella.

En un espacio tan reducido, los hombros del conde parecían más anchos todavía y, aunque sus prendas eran sencillas, las lucía con cierto aire de autoridad. En realidad, costaba imaginarlo haciendo otra cosa que no fuera ejercer de conde.

Mientras salían de la ciudad hablaron poco, por lo que Ginny pudo disfrutar del paisaje. Ella no conocía realmente la ciudad, apenas se había movido de los alrededores de la casa. Harry siempre la había llevado por el parque. Incluso la reciente salida de compras con el conde no la había llevado demasiado lejos.

Mientras se mezclaban con el tráfico de la ciudad, Ginny observaba fascinada la multitud de personas que ocupaba las estrechas calles hasta desbordadas: vendedores de tinta, cantantes de baladas e incluso un hombre que vendía ropa de segunda mano.

Un chiquillo harapiento, con una sonrisa amarga en el rostro y unos deditos que asomaban por los extremos de sus guantes, vendía manzanas en una esquina. Vehículos de todos los tamaños y modelos se cruzaban en las abarrotadas calles adoquinadas al tiempo que podía escucharse la cacofonía que formaban los conductores gritando y los caballos relinchando.

Las increíbles imágenes y sonidos cautivaron a Ginny y le hicieron olvidar sus nebulosas circunstancias, al menos durante un rato. Entonces, la profunda voz del conde interrumpió sus pensamientos, un discordante recordatorio de que Ginny se encontraba a solas con él y de que estaban a punto de abandonar la ciudad que, de algún modo, la protegía.

— Tenemos que hacer una parada antes de salir de la ciudad. No tardaremos mucho.

Al cabo de unos minutos doblaron una esquina y el carruaje se detuvo frente a un edificio de ladrillos de tres plantas en la calle Threadneedle.

— Tengo que hablar con mi abogado. Puedes acompañarme si lo deseas.

Ginny se vio sorprendida por la oferta del conde. Empezó denegando la oferta, pero luego pensó "¿Y por qué no?". Viajaba con aquel hombre, aunque, por supuesto, no por voluntad propia. Cualquier información que pudiera obtener le sería útil.

— Gracias.

Blaise ayudó a Ginny a descender los escalones de hierro del carruaje y juntos se dirigieron hacia el interior del edificio. Un joven portero de cabello castaño y expresión aplicada saludó al conde, luego los acompañó a lo largo del pasillo hasta llegar a un despacho de paneles de madera bien señalizado.

— Mi abogado, Jonathan Whipple. —El conde ladeó la cabeza para señalar hacia el hombre de cabello cano que acababa de levantarse de su escritorio y los observaba. Era un hombre delgado, de unos cincuenta años, que llevaba gafas de montura metálica encima de una larga nariz aguileña—. Jonathan... Te presento a la señorita Ginny Weasley. Acaba de llegar a la ciudad.

— Es un placer, señorita Weasley. —El hombre sonrió y realizó una educada reverencia. Luego se volvió para mirar al conde—. Tengo esos números que me pidió, señor. Estaba completando las últimas sumas antes de que usted llegara. —Los dos hombres se acercaron al escritorio y dejaron a Ginny, que observaba atentamente al señor Whipple.

Era un despacho acogedor y confortable. Ardía el fuego en una pequeña chimenea con repisa de roble. Una de las paredes estaba totalmente cubierta de estanterías. Junto a una silla de piel marrón había un montón de periódicos viejos. Pero aparte de este detalle, la habitación era más bien espartana y estaba muy limpia. Ginny pensó que el conde también era así, ordenado y limpio. Parecía como si exigiera de los demás las mismas cualidades que él poseía.

Ginny echó un vistazo a la estantería y se aproximó al gran escritorio de caoba que había en el centro de la habitación mientras le echaba un vistazo a los numerosos volúmenes encuadernadas en piel; la mayoría de los cuales eran tratados económicos. Ginny miró al conde de reojo. Permanecía sentado en la silla detrás del escritorio, con su oscura cabeza inclinada sobre el montón de libros de contabilidad abiertos.

Las matemáticas era lo que mejor se le había dado en la escuela. Mientras observaba el modo en que el conde examinaba los números que había escritos en la página que tenía frente a él, Ginny empezó a sumar las columnas mentalmente, tal y como había aprendido a hacer.

Ginny frunció el ceño.

— Perdóneme, señor, pero hay un error en la columna de la derecha.

El conde alzó una ceja y miró a Ginny.

— Me alegra comprobar que, además de los muchos talentos que recientemente has adquirido, también eres experta en números.

Ginny se ruborizó al notar el tono sarcástico de la voz del conde, pero no quiso retroceder.

— No sé mucho de números. Sólo sé que esa suma no es correcta. El total debería ser dos mil seiscientas setenta y seis y no tres mil ciento cuarenta y ocho.

Blaise frunció el ceño. El hombre de cabello cano que permanecía a su lado se mostró repentinamente preocupado y, rápidamente, se enfrascó en la nueva suma.

— ¡Oh! Me temo que la señorita Weasley tiene razón, señor. No comprendo cómo he podido cometer semejante error. —El hombre suspiró—. Ahora tendré que rehacer las columnas basadas en esa cifra. Me llevará cierto tiempo.

— Puedo hacerlo yo —se ofreció Ginny—. Los números se me dan bastante bien. —Ginny bajó la vista y empezó a calcular en silencio—. El total de la primera columna debería ser cuatro mil doscientas catorce. La segunda columna es... tres mil trescientas ochenta y siete, y la tercera debería ser... —Ginny hizo una pausa y miró a Jonathan Whipple—. No ha escrito el resultado —le dijo y continuó sumando para extraer el resultado.

— Cuatro mil doscientas catorce libras —confirmó el señor Whipple mientras miraba al conde por encima de la montura de sus gafas—. La chica tiene razón.

Blaise miró asombrado a Ginny. ¿Cómo demonios lo has podido calcular tan deprisa? Ella sonrió complacida por haber logrado impresionar al conde.

— Es un truco que aprendí. Se trata de agrupar los números en combinaciones de diez siempre que sea posible, o añadirlos fuera de la secuencia, o de ver dos o tres números como si se trataran de un único número mayor: ocho, doce y diez suman treinta, por ejemplo.

— Impresionante.

— Gracias a usted, tuve un profesor de matemáticas muy bueno, señor. También multiplico y divido muy deprisa, por si algún día lo necesita.

El conde alzó ligeramente la comisura del labio.

— Lo recordaré.

El conde terminó su visita y los dos regresaron al carruaje. Blaise no dijo una palabra mientras el vehículo rodaba hacia las afueras de la ciudad, aunque Ginny pensó que tal vez le estaba examinando por debajo de sus párpados caídos. Ginny comprobó que las pestañas del conde eran aún más negras que su cabello y, con diferencia, las más pobladas que jamás había visto en un hombre.

Transcurrió una hora. El sol asomaba entre las nubes y entraba por las ventanillas formando unas sombras bajo las altas mejillas de Greville.

El tono grave de su voz rompió el silencio.

— Supongo que, después de pasar algún tiempo en Londres, el campo te parecerá aburrido.

Ginny observó las colinas cubiertas de hierba, el pequeño rebaño de ovejas que pacía tranquilamente y el cielo claro, de un color azul cristalino que no podía apreciarse en la ciudad.

— Al contrario, señor. No me apetecería regresar a la casucha de suelo sucio donde nací, pero siempre me gustará el aire limpio y dulce y la verde hierba del campo. Londres tiene muchas cosas, pero aquí también las hay, aunque sean diferentes.

El conde no dijo nada, pero Ginny creyó apreciar cierta expresión de aprobación en su rostro.

— ¿Y usted, señor? ¿Considera que la vida del campo es aburrida?

El conde miró por la ventanilla.

— Para ser sincero, para mí la vida siempre es aburrida. No obstante, el campo, en ciertas ocasiones, puede ofrecer cierto grado de satisfacción.

— Entonces ¿por qué no pasa más tiempo en Greville Hall? Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que es mucho más... —Ginny no terminó la frase y comprendió que había estado a punto de insultarlo.

Blaise arqueó una de sus espesas cejas negras.

— ¿Mucho más qué, señorita Weasleys? ¿Elegante? O tal vez estaba buscando la palabra "palaciego"?

Ginny no tenía otra opción que terminar el pensamiento, le gustara o no al conde.

— "Divertido" es la palabra que estaba buscando, señor. Greville Hall es el lugar más bonito que jamás he conocido. Es luminoso y alegre, con docenas de ventanales que dejan entrar el sol y el aire. Los jardines siempre parecen estar llenos de flores e incluso los muebles y las cortinas son alegres y acogedores.

— ¿Cómo conoces tan bien Greville Hall? —preguntó el conde con un tono frío—. No creo que mi padre te invitara a cenar jamás.

Ginny le miró de reojo.

— Tampoco yo creo que usted fuera invitado.

— Touché, señorita Weasleys.

— Conozco la casa porque solía trepar por la valla del jardín; me escondía entre los arbustos y espiaba el interior por las ventanas de la parte trasera de la casa. A veces, cuando por la noche veía que había velas encendidas, me colaba para ver bailar a las damas. Eran tan guapas y parecían divertirse tanto... Me juré que un día yo también sería una dama...

— Y así es.

Pero en realidad no lo había logrado. Una dama no viajaba por el país junto a un hombre al que apenas conocía. Una dama no se convertía en la amante de un hombre.

Blaise apartó la mirada para volver a observar el paisaje por la ventanilla.

— Yo sólo he estado en Greville Hall en una ocasión, poco antes de que mi padre muriera. Ahora mi hermanastra, Pansy, vive allí con su pequeño hijo Thomas. No nos llevamos bien.

— ¿Por qué? —Fue una pregunta impertinente y Ginny lo sabía. De todas formas, esperaba que el conde contestara.

El conde la miró de forma intimidante, de tal modo que Ginny deseó no haber formulado aquella pregunta; precisamente lo que el conde quería. La pregunta se desvaneció y finalmente el conde dejó escapar un suspiro.

— Pansy es viuda. Si mi padre no me hubiera convertido en su heredero, el título de Greville y la fortuna hubieran sido para su hijo.

Ginny recordó la preciosa chica de pelo negro que vivía en la casa cuando ella era niña. Recordaba haberla observado junto a sus amigos un día en el carruaje abierto de su padre.

No sabía que la señora Pansy Zabini se había casado. Al parecer habían ocurrido muchas cosas desde que Ginny vendió su alma al diablo para acudir a la escuela.

— Es muy joven para ser viuda —dijo Ginny—. Tan sólo algunos años mayor que yo, si no me equivoco. Debe de haber sido muy duro para ella perder a su esposo cuando llevaban tan poco tiempo casados.

El conde se mofó.

— Pansy tiene veintiséis años y creo que se sintió aliviada al enviudar. El conde de Haywood era unos cuarenta años mayor que ella, un viejo estúpido con más dinero que sentido común. Creo que Pansy se casó con él con la esperanza de que no viviera demasiados años y de que le dejara a su muerte gran parte de su fortuna. Pero para su desgracia, Pansy era la segunda esposa de Haywood. El conde tenía ya dos hijos mayores, lo que disminuyó significativamente las posibilidades de que Thomas se convirtiera en el heredero.

— De todas formas, seguro que les dejó algo en el testamento.

— Estoy seguro de que se mantuvo firme en su propósito... al principio. Pero acabó sorprendiéndola en la cama con su administrador. Cambió el testamento de inmediato. Mi padre logró suavizar un poco las cosas. De todas formas, cuando Haywood murió la dejó prácticamente sin nada.

— ¿Me está diciendo que actualmente Pansy sobrevive gracias a su caridad?

— Más o menos. Podría volver a casarse, por supuesto. Y estoy seguro de que pronto lo hará.

— Pero si Pansy es el tipo de persona que usted dice, ¿por qué la ayuda?

El conde encogió sus anchos hombres bajo su abrigo negro de corte perfecto.

— ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? Después de todo, es mi hermanastra. No puedo dejarlos a ella y a su hijo en la calle. Seguramente la sociedad no tiene demasiada buena opinión de mí, pero no quiero que anden diciendo más cosas sobre ella. No resulta conveniente para mis negocios.

Ginny no añadió nada. El conde se ocupaba de su hermana no por el "afecto" que sintiera por ella, sino simplemente para proteger su estatus social. El conde no quería perder los beneficios económicos inherentes a su posición. Por otro lado, si lo que había dicho era cierto, había ofrecido una horrible imagen de su hermanastra. Con un padre distante y ajeno, una madre que le había abandonado y una hermana avariciosa que se aprovechaba de su fortuna, ¿cómo no iba a ser un hombre frío e insensible?

Ginny sintió cierta lástima por él.

Dejaron de conversar. Viajaron gran parte del día en silencio. Ginny leía o bordaba mientras el conde estudiaba minuciosamente unos volúmenes relativos a la fabricación textil o los numerosos portafolios de investigación que llevaba consigo. El viaje era pesado y cuando el conde le indicó al cochero que se detuviera para pasar la noche en un hostal llamado King's Way, Ginny estaba agotada.

Aparentemente, el conde había avisado de su llegada con antelación, pues les aguardaban dos habitaciones privadas. El conocimiento de que dispondría de su propia habitación debería de haber tranquilizado a Ginny.

Pero por el contrario, en cuanto cruzó la puerta cubierta de hiedra del hostal empezó a sentirse nerviosa. El conde se detuvo al pie de la escalera, con los ojos cerrados, al tiempo que Ginny apreciaba una débil tensión en los músculos de su largo y delgado rostro.

— ¿Cenarás conmigo en el bar o prefieres que te suban algo a la habitación?

Ginny se sintió aliviada.

— Creo que estoy algo cansada, señor. Preferiría comer algo en mi habitación, si no le importa.

El conde mostró una débil sonrisa.

— Muy bien, yo mismo te lo traeré.

Ginny se estremeció y volvió a sentirse preocupada.

— Gracias —dijo en un susurro.

Cuando llamaron a su puerta, Ginny estaba aún completamente vestida. No había querido, ni habría podido, sacarse la ropa hasta que el conde le hubiera llevado la cena. Cuando el conde entró en la habitación de Ginny frunció el ceño. Avanzó y depositó la bandeja encima del tocador de madera que había junto a la pared.

— Creí que habías dicho que estabas cansada. ¿Por qué no te has desvestido? ¡Ah! ¿Cómo he podido olvidarlo? No tienes ayudante. Supongo que tendré que hacer yo los honores... Ven, Ginny.

Hubo algo en el suave modo en que el Blaise pronunció su nombre que la hizo temblar levemente.

Ginny permaneció inmóvil. No había podido olvidar el modo en que el conde le había indicado que se desvistiera frente a él en su dormitorio.

— No tendrás miedo, ¿verdad? Creí que habías entendido que no iba a hacerte daño.

— No tengo... no tengo miedo, señor.

¿Entonces qué era lo que le impedía moverse? No estaba del todo segura.

— Sé que estás cansada. Sólo quiero ayudarte. Deja que te desabroche el vestido para que puedas desvestirte y prepararte para dormir.

Ginny se acercó insegura a él. Notó las manos del conde sobre sus hombros mientras la tocaba con delicadeza. Empezó a desabrochar los botones de la espalda de su vestido de viaje de uno en uno. Era una extraña sensación, aunque no del todo desagradable.

Si el hombre hubiera sido Harry... Si hubiera sido su esposo, incluso hubiera disfrutado de ello. Pero el conde de Greville no era Harry Potter y, en lugar de experimentar una sensación agradable, el roce de los dedos del conde le pareció la marca de un hierro ardiente sobre su piel.

Finalmente terminó de desabrocharle el vestido y Ginny lo sostuvo encima de los hombros.

El conde permanecía a su espalda, y la luz procedente del fuego de la chimenea alargaba su sombra en la habitación. La tela del abrigo a medida del conde rozó la espalda de Ginny mientras le quitaba las horquillas una por una. Luego le colocó bien los mechones de su cabello encima de los hombros.

— Como la luz del sol en invierno —murmuró el conde mientras la peinaba con sus largos dedos—. ¿Puedo hacerte trenzas?

Ginny imaginó aquellas elegantes manos trabajando para completar la tarea y sintió cómo se formaba un nudo en su estómago.

A Ginny le latía muy deprisa el corazón y, de pronto, notó la boca seca.

— Gracias... señor —dijo en un tono de voz suave—. No debe preocuparse. El resto podré hacerlo yo sola.

El conde asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza, como si lamentara la decisión de Ginny.

— Como quieras buenas noches, señorita Weasley.

Ginny observó los largos pasos del conde mientras abandonaba su dormitorio. Cuando el conde cerró la puerta, Ginny suspiró aliviada.


	7. VII

**Declame:** Adaptación del libro de **Kat Martin** , ambientada a los personajes de la saga de Harry Potter de la autora **Rowling**. Ni la trama ni los personajes me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivas autoras.

 **Nota de Autora:** Espero que aún haya alguien que siga la historia. Gracias por el apoyo brindado

Recuerden que...

 _1-. Transcurre en 1800._

 _2-. No habrá magia._

 _3-. La pareja estará compuesta por Blaise y Ginny._

 **Capítulo VII: Molino**

Al día siguiente llegaron a su destino, la pequeña población de Cadamon, en el valle de un estrecho río al sureste de Birmingham. Cuando llegaron era un poco tarde. En lugar de dirigirse a la fábrica, el conde hizo una reserva en un hostal cercano, el Wayward Sparrow, que no era tan bonito como el King's Way.

El conde arrugó la nariz en señal de desaprobación mientras cargaba con la maleta de viaje de Ginny, la que contenía los bordados, hasta el interior de una habitación sin ventilación encima de la cocina para dejarla sobre el sucio colchón de plumas. La habitación del conde se encontraba unas puertas más abajo y, presumiblemente, no era mejor que la de ella.

— Lamento las instalaciones. Pensé que estaría mejor. Al parecer, cuando la fábrica va mal, los demás también se resienten.

— Está bien, señor. —Ginny había vivido en peores condiciones.

La casita que había compartido con su padre era bastante más desagradable, por ejemplo, aunque ella había hecho todo lo posible para que resultara cómoda.

— Pediré que traigan agua caliente —dijo el conde—. Puedes lavarte un poco y luego descansar un rato. Cenaremos dentro de una hora. Vendré a buscarte.

El conde no le dio la oportunidad de negarse, se limitó a salir de la habitación para dirigirse a su cuarto. Una hora más tarde, el conde regresó con el cabello todavía húmedo y brillante como el azabache, gran contraste con el pañuelo blanco que llevaba atado alrededor del cuello. El conde la miró y examinó el liso vestido de muselina azul que se había puesto Ginny para pasar a observar después sus pechos. La muchacha sintió un espasmo en el estómago que se extendió por sus extremidades. Le costaba respirar.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —le preguntó él mirándola de nuevo a los ojos.

Ginny se esforzó por sonreír.

— Sí. Tal vez la comida sea mejor que las habitaciones.

El conde asintió.

— Esperemos que así sea.

Afortunadamente sí lo fue. Cenaron un hojaldre de carne de palomo y queso de Cheshire y disfrutaron de una botella de un buen vino tinto portugués de bastante graduación. El conde la obsequió con una agradable conversación en la que primero habló del tiempo, ya que se acercaba el otoño, y luego habló acerca de lo que esperaba encontrar cuando llegara a la fábrica.

— Sé que el lugar está en malas condiciones, pero eso es exactamente lo que le proporciona tanto potencial.

— ¿Tiene otras fábricas?

— Todavía no, pero tal vez me interese adquirir más. Primero quiero ver qué puedo hacer con ésta. Mañana lo sabré.

— Supongo que sí.

— Empezaremos pronto, a las cinco y media. Quiero estar allí a primera hora. No sé cuánto rato estaré fuera. ¿Crees que estarás bien aquí hasta que yo regrese?

Ginny tragó el trocito de queso que había estado masticando.

— ¿Por qué no lo acompañó? —Pronunció aquellas palabras sin saber por qué—. Nunca he visto una fábrica. Creo que me gustaría.

El conde dudó durante un instante. Tomó un sorbo de vino, luego dejo de nuevo la copa encima de la mesa.

— Los negocios no suelen despertar el interés de las damas.

— Es cierto. Pero los dos sabemos que yo soy una campesina y no una dama, y considero que puede ser interesante.

— Las cinco y media es muy temprano.

Ginny sonrió.

— Hasta que llegué a la ciudad siempre me levantaba antes del amanecer. Aprovechaba ese tiempo para estudiar.

El conde volvió a dudar y finalmente asintió.

— Muy bien. Te pasaré a buscar a las cinco. Así tendremos tiempo de llegar.

Ginny asintió con un entusiasmo que no esperaba sentir. Acto seguido, los viejos temores resurgieron y su sonrisa lentamente se desvaneció. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría? No necesitaba pasar más tiempo del necesario en compañía del conde. Pero aun así quería ir. Le gustaba aprender cosas nuevas y aquélla era una oportunidad para hacerlo.

Siguieron cenando. Ginny notaba la mirada del conde y, bajo la luz tintineante de la vela, pareció establecerse entre ellos una especie de corriente misteriosa.

Ginny descubrió que el conde era un hombre increíblemente guapo, y que su oscura belleza se veía magnificada gracias a la fuerza de su mirada plateada y al modo descarado en que la miraba, como si no existiera nadie más en el mundo particular que él había creado.

De postre tomaron tarta de manzana caliente bañada con nata cuajada. Ginny tenía las manos húmedas y apenas hablaba. La incertidumbre la agobiaba. Sabía lo que el conde quería, la razón por la que la había llevado consigo. Su proximidad despertaba en ella una extraña mezcla de sentimientos, la mayoría de los cuales no supo reconocer; aunque quizás el más evidente fuera el miedo.

Hasta entonces, el conde se había comportado como un caballero, pero ¿continuaría haciéndolo? Si el conde decidía que la quería nadie podría ayudarla, nadie podría detenerlo.

Ginny se estremeció mientras subía las escaleras delante de él, sintiendo su presencia como una sombra oscura y fría a su espalda. Cuando el conde abrió la puerta de la habitación de Ginny, ésta permaneció inmóvil, muy nerviosa.

— ¿Necesitas que te ayude a desvestirte?

Ginny negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

— Éste es más fácil de desabrochar. Creo que podré arreglármelas sola. —Ginny se armó de valor para enfrentarse a lo que pudiera ocurrir acto seguido y esbozó una sonrisa forzada—. Buenas noches, señor.

El conde no se movió. En lugar de hacerlo, le acarició el rostro con su largo dedo oscuro.

Muy lentamente, el conde agachó la cabeza y acercó su boca a la de Ginny. Fue un beso suave, poco más que un roce de los labios.

Pero por un instante sus bocas se unieron y Ginny se ruborizó. Alzó las manos, temblorosas, y le acariciaba el pecho. Era un pecho duro y podía apreciarse la fuerza de sus músculos bajo el abrigo.

Cuando el conde terminó de besarla, sus ojos se mostraron del color del acero.

— Buenas noches, Ginny. Que descanses.

A Ginny le temblaron las piernas al pasar junto al conde para entrar en la habitación. Sabía que no podría dormir. Daría vueltas en la cama recordando el suave beso; un beso tan delicado que no debería de haberla afectado. Pero lo cierto es que temblaba y respiraba con dificultad.

Un beso mucho más aterrador que el salvaje beso que le había dado aquella noche en su habitación.

Tal y como el conde había planeado, salieron del hostal al amanecer y se dirigieron hacia un horizonte de color grisáceo y púrpura. Un aire denso e inmóvil los envolvía, un aire que olía a polvo y humo. Por lo visto los habitantes del pueblo estaban acostumbrados a aquel olor y no lo notaban.

Salían de sus casas destartaladas y se encaminaban a sus trabajos en la fábrica por las calles adoquinadas.

Ginny, apoyada en el respaldo del asiento del carruaje, tardó un rato en identificar el extraño ruidito que los envolvía y que cada vez era más fuerte hasta convertirse en una especie de sonoro chasquido.

— ¡Dios mío! ¡Son sus zapatos! —exclamó Ginny asombrada.

El conde sonrió.

— Son zuecos de madera —dijo suavizando su serio semblante de un modo que Ginny no había visto jamás. Ginny pensó que se trataba de una transformación asombrosa y consideró que de aquel modo el conde parecía más joven e increíblemente atractivo—. Todos los trabajadores los llevan. Arman un buen barullo, ¿eh?

— Sí... —Pero los zapatos ya no interesaban a Ginny. Lo que ahora le interesaba era la sonrisa que iluminaba el bello rostro del conde; Ginny no parecía poder dejar de admirar. ¿Y si siempre sonriera de aquel modo? ¿Y si incluso llegará a reírse? El efecto sería devastador.

Ginny apartó la mirada deseando que su corazón dejara de latir con aquella ridícula fuerza semejante al ruido de los zuecos de madera.

El carruaje prosiguió hacia la fábrica, un enorme edificio de ladrillos al sur del pueblo, en lo alto de una colina que daba al río Cadamon. El gerente, Wilbur Clayburn, un hombre bajito y fornido con mejillas rechonchas y veteadas y una nariz ancha, esperaba en su oficina cuando los dos llegaron.

— Es un placer, señor. Todos en la fábrica de Cadamon esperábamos ansiosos su visita.

Sus palabras, a pesar de ir acompañadas de una sonrisa, parecieron poco sinceras. Era evidente que la inspección del conde era lo último que deseaban.

— ¿Es eso cierto?

Blaise echó un vistazo alrededor del pequeño despacho atiborrado de objetos y frunció el ceño. A diferencia del ordenado y limpio despacho de Jonathan Whipple, las oficinas de Calyburn estaban tan desarregladas como su propio hombre. Encima del escritorio había un montón de papeles desordenados y en el suelo había tantas bolas de polvo y porquería que una mujer de la limpieza hubiera tardado una semana entera en limpiar aquel lugar. El hombre vestía unas sucias prendas de ropa que parecía haber llevado durante al menos quince días y Ginny no pudo evitar dedicarle una mirada de disgusto.

Blaise frunció de nuevo el ceño y Ginny se sintió orgullosa de su mirada de desaprobación, segura de saber lo que el conde estaba pensando.

— Me gusta el orden, señor Clayburn y me gusta sobre todo en las personas que ocupan cargos de autoridad. Si no es capaz de mantener un poco de orden, le sugiero que busque el modo de arreglarlo o pronto tendrá que buscarse otro empleo.

Las sonrosadas mejillas del hombre palidecieron y la punta de su nariz enrojeció y pareció hincharse. La nariz del padre de Ginny tenía aquel mismo aspecto y Ginny se preguntó si Wilbur Clayburn no sería también alcohólico.

El hombre intentó sobreponerse.

— Supongo que querrá echarle un vistazo al lugar —dijo con tono seco.

— A eso he venido. —Greville miró a Ginny—. ¿Prefieres esperar aquí o en el carruaje?

— Preferiría acompañarlo, señor, si no le importa. Como le he dicho, es la primera vez que visitó una fábrica textil. Me gustaría ver cómo funciona.

Al cabo de una breve pausa, el conde asintió.

— Como quieras. Pero te aviso, te mancharas ese vestido tan bonito que llevas.

El cumplido sorprendió a Ginny, pues llevaba el mismo vestido azul que se había puesto para cenar la noche anterior. Ginny se preguntó si sus palabras no serían una sutil forma de recordarle que se lo había comprado él.

— Iré con cuidado.

— Me temo que debo advertirle de algo —dijo Clayburn—. El lugar no es lo que era. Como sabe, los beneficios han bajado. El propietario perdió interés y la fábrica se encuentra en un estado lamentable.

El conde se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

— El lastre de un hombre supone la oportunidad para: otro. ¿Nos vamos?

Clayburn subió el primero y observó a Ginny mientras se dirigía hacia el pasillo. Ginny sabía que aquel hombre se estaba preguntando cuál sería la relación entre ella y el conde.

Ni la propia Ginny lo sabía con seguridad, o sea que no se le podía culpar por ello.

Blaise pensó que el lugar estaba muy sucio. Por todas partes crecían montañas de porquería y montones de polvo que flotaban por el aire y dificultaban la respiración.

El piso inferior del largo y estrecho edificio de tres plantas estaba dominado por la rueda gigante que proporcionaba energía al molino. La rueda giraba con la fuerza del agua procedente del estanque que había encima de la presa. La rueda provocaba un barullo molesto y el suelo a su alrededor necesitaba una buena limpieza.

Tras ascender por unas irregulares escaleras de madera llegaron al segundo piso. Lo que vieron ya empezaba a resultarles familiar: polvo y suciedad procedentes de los dos grupos de máquinas mecánicas de hilar acompañadas de los trabajadores necesarios para hacerlas funcionar.

Blaise apretó los dientes al comprobar las condiciones en que aquellos hombres trabajaban en el molino, después miró a Ginny, que permanecía inmóvil a su lado.

— Tal vez sería mejor que regresaras al carruaje —dijo el conde en un tono de voz suave al apreciar la expresión de preocupación en el rostro de Ginny.

— Quiero ver el resto —dijo Ginny con un movimiento enérgico de cabeza.

— ¿Estás segura?

— Sí.

Blaise no discutió con ella. Si quería acompañarlo, que lo hiciera. De todas formas, Blaise entendió al instante que la difícil situación de los trabajadores la estaba afectando. Decidido a concentrarse en el propósito de su visita, Blaise volvió a fijarse en los detalles a su alrededor mientras le formulaba un montón de preguntas a un Wilbur Claybum que cada vez se mostraba más sombrío.

Subieron otro tramo de escaleras y llegaron al tercer piso, donde las tablas del suelo parecían cubiertas de humanidad. Hombres y mujeres ocupaban el piso y convertían el tejido que se fabricaba en el piso inferior en varios tipos de tela de lana.

Blaise entrecerró los ojos y, por un momento, deseó no haberse involucrado jamás en aquel negocio. En todos los espacios libres aparecían hombres agachados trabajando, respirando aquel ambiente cargado de humo con expresión desesperada.

— Esto está muy oscuro —dijo Ginny con un hilo de voz—. ¿No podían haber construido más ventanas?

Blaise se maldijo a sí mismo por haber permitido que lo acompañase. Aquél no era un lugar para una dama, no importaban las raíces de Ginny, ahora era una dama. Pero ella había querido visitar el lugar y Blaise admiraba su ansia por aprender.

— El molino fue construido así por necesidad —le contestó el hombre—. Si las máquinas no están cerca de la rueda puede haber problemas. —El hombre observó las altas ventanas de cristal—. No obstante, la iluminación podría mejorarse mucho simplemente limpiando bien esas ventanas.

Blaise dedicó una dura mirada a Wilbur Claybum.

— En cuanto terminemos, redactaré una lista de las cosas que debería hacer. Lo primero de todo es la limpieza de este lugar, incluidas esas horribles ventanas.

— Pero eso llevaría muchos días, señor. El molino ya pasa apuros económicos. No nos podemos permitir quitarle tanto tiempo a la producción.

— Puesto que ahora el molino me pertenece, yo decidiré lo que podemos y lo que no podemos permitimos. Usted, señor Claybum, se limitará a obedecer mis órdenes.

Claybum lo miró disgustado.

— Sí, señor.

Blaise volvió a mirar a su alrededor.

— ¿Cuántos empleados trabajan en el molino?

— Doscientos, señor, contando molineros, mecánicos, supervisores y operadores.

— He visto que también trabajan niños.

— Unos treinta, señor. Los utilizamos para arreglar las hebras rotas o para quitar los Paquetes estropeados y pegar los centros vacíos. Son los únicos que, por su tamaño, caben en esos espacios tan pequeños.

— ¿Cuántas horas trabajan al día?

Clayburn frunció el ceño.

— ¿Cuántas horas? ¿Por qué lo pregunta? Las mismas que los demás trabajadores, unas diez horas al día. Eso hace que no se metan en líos.

Blaise miró a Ginny, sus ojos brillaban de un modo especial.

— Creo que por hoy he visto suficiente, señor Clayburn. Volveré esta tarde con esa lista de la que hablábamos antes. Entre tanto, me gustaría examinar los libros de contabilidad de la empresa. Que uno de sus hombres los cargue en mi carruaje.

Clayburn asintió.

— Sí, señor.

Ginny observó las docenas de personas que trabajaban encima de los telares. En cuanto Blaise la tomó de la mano y le indicó que bajara por las escaleras, Ginny alzó la cabeza. En cuánto salieron a la luz, Ginny inspiró una bocanada de aire fresco.

Blaise frunció el ceño.

— No debería haber permitido que me acompañaras. —Se detuvo junto al carruaje para esperar a que llegaran los libros de contabilidad—. Este lugar es horrible.

Ginny se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

— No me arrepiento de haber venido. Antes consideraba que mi vida en el campo había sido una experiencia terrible, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que hay personas que lo pasan peor de lo que yo lo pasé.

Blaise se alisó el cabello con una mano, todavía conmocionado por las espantosas condiciones laborales que acababa de presenciar.

— Compré esta propiedad porque estaba convencido de que la industria es el futuro. Pensé que con algunos cambios estratégicos se podrían obtener grandes beneficios con la fábrica textil. Pero jamás... —Blaise se esforzaba para que sus emociones no salieran a la luz—. Hay que hacer algo. La gente no puede trabajar en estas condiciones.

Ginny ladeó la cabeza y observó el rostro de Blaise.

— Tal vez es bueno que haya comprado esta fábrica. Tal vez pueda mejorar las cosas.


	8. VIII

**Declame:** Adaptación del libro de **Kat Martin** , ambientada a los personajes de la saga de Harry Potter de la autora **Rowling**. Ni la trama ni los personajes me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivas autoras.

 **Nota de Autora:** Espero que aún haya alguien que siga la historia. Gracias por el apoyo brindado

Recuerden que...

 _1-. Transcurre en 1800._

 _2-. No habrá magia._

 _3-. La pareja estará compuesta por Blaise y Ginny._

 **Capítulo VIII:** **Llamame por mi nombre**

La tarde se hizo larga. Jugaron al gin rummy y, aunque no resultó sencillo vencer al conde, Ginny jugó bien y Blaise pareció divertirse. Ginny examinó su rostro y volvió a pensar en lo guapo que era a pesar de ser tan distinto de Harry.

— Disculpa mi atrevimiento, pero cuando volvamos ¿podría hacer un retrato de usted?

El conde alzó una ceja.

— ¿Un retrato?

—Aprendí a hacerlos en la escuela. Me salen bastante bien.

Balise esbozó media sonrisa. Era tan alto que cada vez que se erguía su cabeza prácticamente rozaba el techo del carruaje.

— Empiezo a creer que se te dan muy bien muchas cosas, señorita Weasley.

— ¿Entonces me permitirá que lo intente?

— Debo decir que es una petición un tanto extraña. No recuerdo que nadie antes me haya pedido nada igual.

— ¿No? Pero seguro que hay alguien a quien le gustaría tener un retrato suyo.

Blaise miró por la ventanilla y Ginny se sintió molesta al comprobar lo desolado que se mostró de pronto.

— Me temo que no.

— Vivió con su abuela durante un tiempo. ¿Vive ella todavía?

Balise suavizó su expresión.

— Sí, está viva, aunque hace años que no la visito. Me ocupo de sus necesidades económicas, por supuesto, y a veces nos escribimos.

— Entonces, cuando lo haya terminado se lo enviaremos.

Blaise examinó a Ginny de esa manera tan intensa en que acostumbraba hacerlo.

— Como quieras.

Ginny sonrió.

— Empezaremos en cuanto lleguemos. Tal vez a la luz del fuego.

Algo se alteró en aquellos penetrantes ojos. Se deslizaron por el cuello de Ginny y luego por sus hombros tras reposar durante un instante en sus pechos. Los pezones de Ginny se endurecieron y rozaron la tela del vestido.

Ginny pensó en la oferta que le había hecho para ayudarlo. Se imaginó cómo sería estar a solas con él. Imaginó esos penetrantes ojos deslizándose sobre su cuerpo como lo hacían ahora y supo con toda seguridad que había cometido un grave error.

Blaise aguantó la puerta y esperó a que Ginny bajara del carruaje y entrara en la habitación que había alquilado en el hostal King's Way, donde habían estado días atrás, a mitad de camino en su viaje de regreso a Londres.

Tras aceptar la oferta de Ginny, para ayudarlo con los libros de contabilidad, Blaise ordenó que colocaran otro escritorio en la habitación. Uno de los libros de contabilidad de la fábrica permanecía abierto encima de la mesa, junto a una pluma y un tintero, iluminado por una lámpara de aceite.

— Aprecio tu ayuda —dijo él—. Trabajando los dos, y con un poco de suerte, acabaremos en pocas horas.

— Me alegro de poder ayudar, señor.

Blaise la miró desde la otra punta de la habitación y Ginny intentó ocultar su nerviosismo, aunque eso no engaño al conde. En el momento en que entró en la habitación, dirigió su mirada hacia la cama y dejó entrever su preocupación.

Blaise miró en la misma dirección, hacia las limpias sábanas y el suave colchón de plumas y su cuerpo se tensó. Durante los días que habían estado de viaje, el deseo que el conde sentía por Ginny se había multiplicado por diez. Cada simple mirada, cada roce accidental, hacían hervir su sangre. El deseo empezaba a convertirse en una obsesión y jamás había estado tan cerca de conseguir su objetivo como en aquella ocasión.

Sentados en sus respectivas mesas a pocos metros de distancia, Blaise dejó escapar un suspiro al observar la columna de números en el libro.

Obligarla a acostarse con él era imposible. No lo haría jamás con ninguna mujer y menos todavía con aquélla. Esos días que habían pasado juntos habían servido para que Blaise recuperara el gran respeto que le tenía. Ginny era dulce y cariñosa, inteligente y franca, cualidades que ya había apreciado al leer sus cartas. Cualidades que raramente había reconocido con anterioridad en una mujer.

También era precavida y distante, y parecía decidida a mantenerse alejada. Aun así, Ginny era incapaz de no prestarle atención. Como había dicho su amigo Draco Malfoy, había algo en él que las mujeres consideraban atractivo. Tal vez era su oscuridad interior o su naturaleza dura y depredadora.

Y, por otra parte, estaba el trato que Ginny había hecho con su padre. Blaise había notado un profundo sentido del honor en ella. Sabía que Ginny cumpliría su promesa y, a pesar de que el conde prefería que ella se acercara a él por razones diferentes al deseo, no estaba dispuesto a tirar la toalla.

Se aproximó lentamente al lugar donde ella trabajaba, con la cabeza inclinada sobre el libro de contabilidad abierto, y observó cómo sus finos dedos se deslizaban a lo largo de las columnas de números al tiempo que movía los labios mientras sumaba, multiplicaba y restaba con sorprendente habilidad. La piel de su nuca era tan suave como los pétalos de una rosa. Blaise sintió una desesperada necesidad de presionar sus labios contra aquella zona de su cuerpo, de deslizar sus dedos entre aquellos bucles rojizos y soltar las horquillas que contenían su melena.

Era una locura, era ridículo, pero Blaise no podía evitar aquel sentimiento. Pudo oler su suave perfume y prácticamente sentir el sabor de su piel. La imagen hizo excitarse tanto que tuvo una erección. Tras arrepentirse de lo que le estaba ocurriendo, y agradecido porque el abrigo ocultaba la incómoda erección, Blaise retrocedió un paso.

Se aclaró la garganta. Al oír su voz, Ginny se sobresaltó.

— He escrito algunos cambios que me gustaría llevar a cabo. —Ginny lo miró. Por un momento la muchacha casi perdió el equilibrio, pues estaba muy concentrada en el trabajo. Blaise le entregó el papel en el que había escrito los números y Ginny lo colocó frente a ella encima del escritorio—. ¿Sabes calcular las proyecciones?

— Creo que sí. Multiplico los números existentes por los nuevos números de la columna de la izquierda. No parece muy difícil.

Ginny prosiguió el trabajo y Blaise también. Desgraciadamente, con Ginny en la habitación, a Blaise le costaba mucho concentrarse. Una tarea que debería haberle llevado diez minutos le costó casi media hora. Ginny terminó más deprisa y Blaise le pasó otro papel lleno de números.

Ambos terminaron sus tareas prácticamente al unísono. Blaise dejó su pluma a un lado y se frotó la nuca Ginny lo miró y le dedicó una sonrisa.

— No ha estado tan mal. De hecho, incluso me he divertido.

Blaise esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

— ¿En serio? Yo odio estas cosas, pero en cuanto este terminado, tendre la información necesaria para proseguir. Yo me divierto cuando veo que un trabajo como éste progresa. Es lo que hace que los negocios me resulten tan interesantes.

Tras levantarse de la silla, se dirigió hacia Ginny que permaneció inmóvil.

— Gracias por ayudarme.

Blaise intentó no fijarse en el modo en que la luz de la lámpara ensombrecía los rasgos del delicado rostro de Ginny, el hoyo en su barbilla y la curvatura de sus mejillas.

— Ya he dicho que me he divertido.

Estaba más cerca de ella de lo que pretendía. Alzó una mano y con un dedo le acarició la barbilla.

— Tal vez debería ponerte un sueldo —dijo.

Ginnumy lo miró y, nerviosa, se humedeció los labios.

— Sí... —dijo con un tono de voz quebradizo—. Tal vez sí.

Ginny era más alta que la mayoría de mujeres que Blaise conocía. Aquello le gustaba, pues consideraba que contribuía a que ambos hicieran una buena pareja. También le gustaba su delgada complexión. Sin darse cuenta, tomó un mechón de su cabello y lo retiró de su frente.

— Por otro lado hay otras cosas mucho más interesantes que me gustaría que hicieras. Cosas mucho más placenteras que trabajar.

Ginny parpadeó pero no intentó zafarse. Blaise pensó que jamás había visto unos ojos tan azules ni unos labios de tan hermoso color rosado. Tenía que besarla. Tomó su barbilla con suma delicadeza, la ladeó y, con mucho cuidado, presionó su boca contra la de ella. Ginny se tensó, pero sólo fue por un instante. Acto seguido cerró lentamente los párpados y sus labios se reblandeciendo.

Mientras Blaise la besaba con más fuerza, emitió un pequeño gemido. Acarició sus labios con la lengua, obligándola a abrir la boca. Ginny agarró las solapas de su abrigo y Blaise notó cómo se estremecía. Sus labios se amoldaron perfectamente a los de él y Blaise se esforzó por evitar la necesidad que sintió de abrazarla con fuerza. En lugar de hacerlo así, la abrazó con suavidad y la besó con pasión, obligándola a rendirse.

Ginny se rindió, a regañadientes, permitiendo que la lengua de Blaise se deslizará en el interior de su boca mientras emitía un suave gorjeo con su garganta. Blaise ocultaba una erección bajo los pantalones y la deseaba como jamás había llegado a imaginar. Buscó con la mano el pecho de Ginny y lo acarició. Luego acarició su pezón con el dedo pulgar y notó cómo se endurecía. Lo pellizcó con suavidad y ella se estremeció. Se centró entonces en el otro pecho, lo acarició suavemente pero con decisión. Ginny se puso nerviosa y empezó a retroceder.

— Tranquila, querida. —Blaise volvió a besarla para que Ginny confiara en él. Masajeó los pechos de la muchacha y comprobó su peso, admiró la forma de manzana que describían y deseó que el vestido desapareciera para poder acariciar su tersa piel.

En cuanto Blaise le acarició las nalgas y tiró de ella hacia sí, Ginny se echó a temblar ante el roce de su sexo. Sin duda lo notó, sin duda supo adónde conducía todo aquello, pues todo su cuerpo se tensó.

— Está bien, pequeña —dijo Blaise con un tono suave de voz—. No voy a hacerte daño.

Pero Ginny siguió muy tensa y extendió sus manos sobre el pecho de Blaise para que éste mantuviera la distancia y la dejara. Blaise se separó lentamente, con tristeza.

Ginny retrocedió como un ciervo asustado.

— No tienes nada que temer —le dijo Blaise con calma—. Lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros es el curso natural de los acontecimientos entre un hombre y una mujer. Pronto aprenderás a disfrutar del placer que podemos compartir.

Ginny emitió un leve gruñido de negación.

— No aprenderé —susurró Ginny mientras negaba con un enérgico movimiento de cabeza—. Encontraré otra forma de devolverle lo que le debo.

— Pero si es a ti a quien quiero, Ginny. Tal vez no estés preparada para, aceptarlo, pero creo que tú también me deseas.

— ¡No! No es cierto. —Ginny se humedeció los labios—. No lo deseo. No quiero ser su amante. Iré... iré a ver a Harry y le contaré la verdad. Él me ayudará, sé que lo hará.

Al oír el nombre de Harry Potter, enfureció a Blaise y su deseo se extinguió por completo, dejandó un sabor amargo en su boca.

— ¿Crees que Potter te ayudará? Él llevará a su cama sin reparo alguno y luego te pondrá de patitas en la calle.

Ginny alzó la barbilla, cosa que hizo que se formara una sombra en el diminuto hoyo que lucía en mitad de la misma.

— ¡Harry se preocupa por mí!

— Él sólo se preocupa por sí mismo.

— Ha sido amable conmigo. Ha sido mi amigo.

— Lo único que quiere es acostarse contigo. Hará cualquier cosa para conseguirlo.

Las manos de Ginnyse cerraron con fuerza.

— Si eso es cierto, entonces los dos son exactamente iguales. Usted quiere convertirme en su amante. Si eso es lo que él quiere, ¿cuál es la diferencia entre los dos?

Blaise avanzó un paso hacia Ginny sin darse cuenta. Ella retrocedió también un paso.

— Yo no te abandonaré, Ginny. En cuanto nuestra relación llegue a un punto natural, te enviaré a una casita en la ciudad, o en el campo, como tú prefieras. Te entregaré una suma de dinero con la que podrás vivir muchos años. Potter jamás haría algo así.

Blaise no había pensado en ello, pero ahora que había llegado a pronunciarlo en voz alta parecía incluso una solución lógica.

— Tus opciones son escasas, Ginny. Estoy seguro de que lo entiendes. Podrías haberte quedado en la granja y casarte con un agradable campesino, pero no fue eso lo que quisistes.

— Yo sólo quería ser una dama.

— Querías llevar ropa cara y joyas y pasearte en un bonito carruaje. Yo puedo darte todo eso y mucho más.

Ginny no dijo nada, pero sus preciosos ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas.

— Encontraré otra manera —susurró—. Pagaré mi deuda de algún modo.

La ira regresó y con ella el dolor al que Blaise no había querido dar rienda suelta. Una ola de frío invadió su interior. Ginny quería a Potter, un hombre que la utilizaría y que acabaría tratándola con desdén. Prefería a Potter antes que a él, igual que le había sucedido a Astoria.

El frío interno, creció hasta helarle los huesos. Le dedicó una gélida mirada a Ginny.

— Te ha gustado besarme, Ginny. Te ha gustado que te acariciara. Ginny se ruborizó—. Tu cuerpo dice que sí, querida. Aunque tu mente diga que no.

— Es un demonio, Blaise Zabini. Un demonio disfrazado de hombre.

Aquellas palabras le dolieron. A Blaise le sorprendió ese sentimiento. Creía que jamás volvería a experimentarlo. Bloqueó la sensación con gran calma, con la armadura protectora que llevaba a modo de escudo.

— Tal vez tengas razón —dijo Blaise—. En realidad, no importa. Tarde o temprano te tendré. Puedes estar segura, querida.

Ginny cerró los labios con fuerza. Descubrió que temblaba. Mientras se alejaba de él irguió la espalda, se dirigió hacia la puerta, la abrió y salió al pasillo. Blaise la siguió y permaneció apoyado en la puerta hasta que estuvo seguro de que Ginny se encontraba a salvo en su dormitorio.

¡Maldita sea! Tras regresar a la habitación, cerró la puerta de golpe tras de sí. No había querido decir todas aquellas cosas, no había querido que ocurriera nada de todo aquello. ¿Qué le pasaba con ella? ¿Cómo era posible que Ginny le hiciera perder el control con tanta facilidad? Él sólo había querido besarla, nada más. Pero en cuanto ella se le lanzó a los brazos perdió el norte.

No es que no hubiera disfrutado de su apasionado encuentro. Si cerraba los ojos, todavía podía sentir la suavidad de los labios de Ginny, podía oír el débil suspiro de placer que había dejado escapar cuando le había acariciado los pechos.

"Eres un demonio, Blaise Zabini." Cerró los ojos con fuerza y repitió esas palabras que, sorprendentemente, le habían herido. Tal vez se debía a que era Ginny quien las había pronunciado. Ambos habían sacado a relucir dolorosos recuerdos que Blaise creía completamente olvidados. Recuerdos de su padre, de un niño de siete años que le había admirado como a un dios.

— Eres hijo del demonio —le había dicho su padre—. Mariel tendría que haberte ahogado en el río como al hijo no deseado que eres.

Momentos antes, su padre y su madre habían estado discutiendo y su madre le había suplicado al conde que le diera más dinero. Mariel siempre quería más dinero.

Blaise había mirado a su padre y había visto el odio que sentía por él; un odio que no se molestaba en ocultar. Simplemente se volvió y echó a correr, con su pequeño corazón partido. No dijo nada entonces y, con los años, aprendió a dominar sus sentimientos hasta dejar de sentirlos. Todo era más sencillo sin sentimientos. Más sencillo y más seguro. Al cabo de un tiempo, el chico que fue ni siquiera recordaba lo que suponía tener sentimientos.

Blaise rompió el silencio con un suspiro. No era habitual en él perder los nervios. No le gustaba la idea de que Ginny hubiera logrado derribar el muro protector que, de algún modo, había construido sólidamente a su alrededor.

Empezó a pasear de un lado al otro de la habitación con largas zancadas que le llevaban de un extremo al otro de la alfombra. Al día siguiente llegarían a Londres. Regresarían a su oscura casa de la calle Brook y a las vidas independientes que llevaban. Blaise había tenido la esperanza de que aquel viaje contribuyera a acortar la distancia entre ellos, pero ahora dicho objetivo parecía muy lejano.

"Paciencia", se dijo. La paciencia que había demostrado hasta ahora le había beneficiado mucho. Aquella noche había destrozado gran parte del progreso conseguido, pero lo que había dicho era cierto: Ginny había disfrutado con su beso, con sus caricias. Aunque Ginny no quisiera aceptarlo, su cuerpo había respondido y Blaise quería que aquello prosiguiera.

Sólo necesitaba tiempo. Cuando el premio lo merecía, Blaise podía ser un hombre muy paciente.

Ginny abrió los ojos. La primera luz de la mañana iluminaba su dormitorio atravesando las ventanas y la despertó de un sueño nada apacible. Permaneció tumbada durante un momento, recordando la noche anterior con la esperanza de poder olvidar. Tras lanzar un gruñido se puso en pie.

No tardó mucho en estar lista. Ginny reunió todo su coraje y se preparó para enfrentarse al conde, decidida a fingir que no había ocurrido nada entre ellos dos. A fingir que él no la había besado y no le había acariciado los pechos. Que no se había fundido en sus brazos, que no había correspondido a aquellos besos apasionados con un sorprendente deseo.

Pero lo cierto era que todo aquello, e incluso más, había tenido lugar. Ella había actuado como la ramera que él quería que fuese. Blaise Zabini había hecho sentir cosas que Ginny no sospechaba que un hombre pudiera hacer sentir a una mujer. Se sabía ignorante, estaba furiosa consigo misma y se sentía culpable por haber traicionado a Harry. Era una experiencia humillante, y tal vez la razón por la que había atacado al conde con tanta crueldad.

Un recuerdo oscuro había surgido de unos cálidos labios masculinos fruto de un beso apasionado. Pero fue anulado por el sonido de su propia voz, provocándole al pronunciar el nombre de Harry. Ginny sabía que aquello le enfurecería, que pondría fin al encuentro, exactamente lo que ella pretendía. Lo que no esperaba era la expresión de dolor que reconoció en el rostro de Blaise.

Sabía que le había herido, aunque prácticamente era increíble. Aquello hizo que Ginny se preguntara si el hombre que aparentaba ser era el hombre que realmente era. ¿Era realmente el hombre frío y despiadado que aparentaba ser o era tal vez alguien... muy distinto?

Aquel pensamiento intrigó a Ginny y provocó el deseo de conocerle mejor, descubrir qué pensamientos podían yacer tras aquella mirada fría y gris de sus ojos.

Ginny inspiró profundamente, se armó de valor y se dispuso a enfrentarse al mismo hombre furioso que había dejado plantado la noche anterior. Pero al abrir la puerta, observó que el hombre que la esperaba en el pasillo portaba una fría e inexpresiva máscara mucho más inquietante que su ira.

— Antes de iniciar el viaje, me gustaría decir algo.

A Ginny empezó a latirle el corazón con fuerza, golpeando contra sus costillas. ¿Cómo era capaz de mostrarse tan tranquilo?

— ¿Sí, señor?

— Te debo una disculpa.

Las inesperadas palabras irrumpieron con tanta fuerza que le invadió una extraña emoción. ¿El arrogante conde de Greville se estaba disculpando? Increíble, pero cierto.

— Anoche me aproveché de tu generosa oferta de ayuda. No era mi intención. Simplemente ocurrió y lo lamento mucho.

Ginny le miró asombrada, como si estuviera ante un extraño. Siempre había presumido de conocer a las personas. Hasta que se encontró con Greville. Blaise la sorprendía constantemente.

— Tal vez yo también debería disculparme. Dije muchas cosas que no pienso. Estaba furiosa, tal vez más conmigo misma que con usted. Lamento haber dicho todo lo que dije.

Su rostro cambió de expresión y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza.

— ¿Entonces lo de anoche está olvidado?

— Sí... —Pero no lo estaba, no del todo, no cuando un simple cambio de aquellos labios sensuales le recordaba la pasión con que le había besado. No cuando Ginny reconocía la gran atracción que sentía por el conde, una atracción que podía llevarla a la ruina y también estaba Harry. Tal vez se sentía atraída por el conde, pero Harry era el hombre que ocupaba su corazón. ¿O era Blaise? Ginny intentó evitar el recuerdo del pequeño niño negro al que Harry había obligado a vestirse para divertir a sus amigos y al que trataba como a una mascota.

"Está ayudando al niño —se dijo Ginny de nuevo—. Le ha dado un hogar a un huérfano."

Harry simplemente no había reparado en cómo semejante trato debía de hacerle sentir al niño. Él era amable y cariñoso. Era un caballero. No tenía nada que ver con el frío e inquietante conde y, a diferencia de Greville, sus intenciones eran buenas. Ginny estaba segura de ello a pesar de lo que le había dicho lord Greville.

Necesitaba hablar con Harry, contarle todos los detalles del terrible trato que había sellado con el conde y pedirle ayuda. Le enviaría una nota en cuanto pudiera y se citaría con él. Ya no le importaba haberle prometido al conde que no volvería a ver a Harry. No cuando su felicidad y su futuro estaban en juego.

Greville la cogió del brazo mientras descendían las escaleras y Ginny sintió una oleada de calor en su estómago. Cuando aquellos largos y oscuros dedos reposaron en su cadera para conducirla hacia la puerta, una indescriptible sensación la invadió.

—Hay algo más —dijo el conde mirándola—. Quiero pedirte un favor.

— ¿Sí, señor?

— ¿Crees que podrás llamarme simplemente Blaise, al menos cuando estemos solos?

Ginny tragó saliva con dificultad, incapaz de apartar la mirada.

— Blaise... —repitió Ginny mientras pensaba que no sonaba tan mal como había creído en un principio, consciente de que, al pronunciar su nombre, el conde mostraba una expresión más dulce.

Subieron al carruaje y aquellos intensos ojos grises volvieron a posarse en ella. Las largas pestañas negras descendieron lentamente. Ginny notó la fuerza de aquella sensual mirada que parecía tocarla por dentro.

A Ginny empezó a latirle el corazón con fuerza. Una suave sensación inundó su estómago. Deseaba llegar a casa con todas sus fuerzas..

— Bienvenido de nuevo, señor —saludó Severus, que permanecía en la entrada de la lóbrega mansión de piedra de la calle Brook—. Espero que hayan tenido un viaje agradable. —El mayordomo miró a Ginny aunque sólo lo hizo por un instante.

— Sí, gracias, ha sido bastante agradable —dijo Blaise—. Aunque me alegro de estar de nuevo en casa.

— Sí, bueno, tal vez cambie de opinión cuando sepa que tiene invitados.

— ¿Invitados? ¿Qué invitados?

— Su hermana, señor. Lady Parkison y su hijo Thomas llegaron a la casa anteayer.

Blaise preguntó:

— ¿Dónde está?

— En el salón rojo, señor. Espera la llegada de unos amigos.

"¿Amigos? ¿Así los llamaba? ¿Su grupo de admiradores, los empalagosos cobardes que dependen de ella?"

En aquel momento el conde recordó que Ginny se encontraba a su lado.

— Ha venido mi hermana —dijo en un monótono tono de voz— . No suele venir a menudo a la ciudad, pero parece que vamos a disfrutar de su compañía por un tiempo.

Ginny se limitó a asentir. Blaise notó que Ginny había palidecido ligeramente. Había algo en su rostro, una mirada incierta, tal vez vulnerable, que Blaise jamás había visto antes.

Aquello le recordó que Ginny era una dama, no de nacimiento sino por propia decisión. Aparentemente parecía tan refinada como cualquier otra mujer. Era una dama, aunque no nació siéndolo. Un hecho que, evidentemente, Ginny sabía mejor que él.

— No debes preocuparte por mi hermana. Su opinión no merece ninguna consideración.

— A mí sí que me la merece —dijo Ginny en un tono de voz suave.

— De todas formas, tarde o temprano tenías que conocerla. Será ahora. —Blaise le ofreció su brazo y Ginny lo tomó y permitió que el conde la acompañara pasillo abajo hasta el salón rojo, donde se encontraba Pansy sentada entre almohadones como si fuera una reina dispuesta a recibir un homenaje.

— ¡Hombre, si es mi querido hermano!

— Te daría la bienvenida a mi humilde morada, pero veo que ya te has aposentado.

Lucía una brillante cabellera negra, ojos verdes y complexión perfecta; evidentemente, se trataba de una mujer hermosa. Blaise no podía negar la evidencia, aunque no comprendía por qué se había casado con un viejo como Nigel Townsend cuando podía haber tenido a cualquiera.

Lo cierto es que Pansy siempre había valorado su independencia. Exceptuando el hecho de haber perdido el control de la fortuna de su esposo, tal vez las cosas habían resultado tal y como ella había planeado.

Pansy miró a Ginny, que seguía cogida del brazo de Blaise, y alzó una ceja. Cuando Ginny se dio cuenta se ruborizó. Soltó al conde y retrocedió un paso.

— Lady Parkison, te presento a la señorita Ginny Weasley. —Le dedicó a su hermana una media sonrisa burlona—. Ginny fue... pupila de nuestro difunto padre.

— ¿Papá tenía una pupila? —Pansy se echó a reír con ganas—. Creía que las únicas chicas jóvenes que le interesaban eran sus prostitutas.

Ginny se ruborizó todavía más.

— Actualmente la sefiorita Weasley vive aquí. Confío en que harás que se sienta cómoda.

Los bonitos ojos verdes de Pansy se fijaron en el rostro de Ginny, en sus delicados rasgos y en su hermosa cabellera.

— ¿Vas a quedarte?

— Así es —contestó Blaise antes de que pudiera hacerlo Ginny.

— ¿Pero cómo es posible? ¿Quién es su ama de llaves?

El conde le dedicó una mirada malévola.

— Si lo que te preocupa es la propiedad, tal vez puedas serlo tú mientras vivas aquí.

Pansy se puso en pie y entrecerró los ojos al tiempo que esbozaba una tímida sonrisa.

— Te ha acompañado a Cadamon, ¿no es cierto? La chica no es una pupila de papá y jamás lo fue. ¿Traes a tu amante a casa y tienes el coraje de pedirme que le haga de ama de llaves?

— Lo que hagas o no hagas me trae sin cuidado.

— No soy su amante —se defendió Ginny, finalmente capaz de hablar.

— Mientes —dijo Pansy.

— Es cierto.

— ¿Entonces qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

— Estoy... estoy... estoy ayudando a lord Greville con los libros de cuentas. Necesitaba a alguien que le echara una mano y a mí se me dan muy bien los números.

Pansy la miró incrédula.

— Pídele que multiplique treinta y seis por once.

— Da trescientos noventa y seis —contestó Ginny antes de que Pansy pudiera abrir la boca.

— ¿Lo ves? La ayuda de la señorita Weasley me ha resultado muy valiosa.

Evidentemente, Pansy tenía sus dudas, y Blaise cada vez estaba más preocupado por intentar apaciguarla.

— ¿Hasta cuándo te quedarás? —le preguntó Blaise a su hermana simplemente para cambiar de tema.

Pansy le miró.

— Supongo que te gustará saber que menos de una semana. He venido por la boda de lord Mountmain. Luego, Thomas y yo regresaremos a Greville Hall.

Una semana con su hermana era más que suficiente. Blaise deseó poder mantener a Ginny alejada de la lengua viperina de su hermana.

— Entonces disfruta de tu estancia.

Blaise sabía que no disfrutaría de un solo momento de paz hasta que su hermana se hubiera marchado.


End file.
